Normal?
by LilSnowFox
Summary: Are these feelings Craig has normal, or strange and not normal? How will Craig solve these problems he has? rated M for last chapter. The main pairing in this story is Creek!
1. Am I normal?

This was my first fan fic I ever wrote, and on deviantart, people liked it and said I should post it on here, so here it is ^^ I hope you like it!!!!

Btw, there are 11 chps, this is the first…

-----------------------------------------

"I'm not normal! These feelings… they… they aren't normal. Am I not normal?" I was lying on my coach sprawled out on my back, with my hand over my face. I had a head ache!

"Why is this so… hard? I don't think I'm normal, but yet pretty much all of fucking South Park isn't normal. Wait… does that make me normal? I can't be because I'm thinking I'm not normal. GUAH!!"

"Craig?" I heard my mom call and I shot up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom." I answered quicker than I should have. To be truthful, there is something wrong. I'm so fucking confused I feel like I'm going to die! I think I have always had a crush on my best friend, but all of the sudden this crush grew in to something bigger! Whenever I look at him, I turn beat red and I don't know what to think anymore! I can't tell that to my parents though. Who knows what might happen if I tell them I have a crush on my best friend. Even worse, my best friend who is a boy! Tweek has been my best friend for a long time, and we are still best friends, now in high school. "Damn it… why do I love Tweek so much?" I knew the exact answer to the question, even though I asked it. There are a lot of reasons to why I love Tweek. One reason, is I think he is cute. Even his twitching is kinda damn cute and how his blonde hair is always messy. The thing that is really driving me sane is that I don't know if Tweek has the same feelings for me. Right then, I felt my back pocket vibrate. My phone was going off. I slid my hand into my back pocket, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"C-Craig?" I knew exactly whose voice it was on the other side of the line. At the sound of his voice, I felt my fach blush.

"Tweek! Ya, what's up?"

"GAH, I-I have a question about our project." Oh shit! I totally forgot about our literature project due next week!

"Aaah, ya?"

"Aaargh, w-what are we going to do?" To be honest, I had been so busy being fucked up with my thoughts and feelings; I spaced out about the project and hadn't thought about what we will do!

"… Um," I desperately tried to come up with something fast so I don't sound retarded on the phone with Tweek, "Why don't you come over tomorrow after school and then we figu- uh, _discuss_ what I have in mind!"

"AH, y-ya sure. I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ya… see you." I heard the click from the phone on the other line and heard the obnoxious EEEEEER noise that followed and knew Tweek had hung up. "Shit, I have to think of something! We need to make a diorama, poem, painting, or whatever to the story Romeo and Juliet with a summary and a background paper on our project. Both of them have to be at least 3 pages long. What a fucking shit load! I probably wouldn't do it if I wasn't partners with Tweek. We could make a scene from the book and make it into a diorama, but what scene? I pondered for a minute. I snickered to myself as I thought how I should make the scene at the end where Juliet stabs herself because her beloved Romeo dank poison. I should make extra blood around the diorama. Or would that make Tweek all nervous and stuff? "What do I do?" I said to the nothingness of the family room, and wasn't referring to _just_ the assignment.

The next day

"I'm so hungry!" I said in my usual whiny voice.

"D-did you not eat y-your breakfast this morning?" My best friend asked me while he was sitting next to me at our table in math. There was still 10 minutes left before lunch.

"I never eat fucking breakfast…"

" GAH! T-that's not good for your health, Craig."

"Heh, I don't care!" while I said this, I was thinking about his coffee addiction. Having 50 coffee's everyday is bad for your health too! I really did worry about that.

"You should care! I-I don't want you to get yourself killed! You won't come back like Kenny does."

"I… I won't die from not eating breakfast, Tweeks, be realistic." I turn my head away so he can't see my deep blush across my face.

"U-um, for the project, should we meet somewhere after school?" he said looking at me, trying to see at my face.

"Why don't we just meet in the back of school and take a short cut home?"

"Sure." Tweek said with a cute smile on his face. The bell rang 8 minutes later and it was time for lunch. I head to my locker and put everything in quickly so I can get my food ASAP! I go into the lunch room and I see Tweek already sitting at our table sipping at his coffee. I got in the cafeteria food line to get lunch and it seemed today's line was longer than usual. I glanced over to where Tweek was sitting and I was observing when he would randomly twitch. He looked so cute. At that thought, I could feel my face get hot.

"Hey, kid!" The scratchy voice from the old lunch-lady hag was calling out to me, and then I realized it was my turn… apparently it had been my turn for a while when I glanced at that large gap of space in front of me.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" the hag snapped.

"Taco." I said in a quick response and then flipped her off. I was hoping shed notice, but she didn't. She was to busy tormenting other kids.

" Yo! Craig!" I heard Clyde's voice call out from our table. I walked over there and I sat down next to Tweek.

"Hey." I replied back.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere and hang out after school?" Clyde said asking everyone at the table.

"That sounds like jolly good fun! I'm free any who." Pip said in his preppy voice. That kid annoyed me, but he wasn't as annoying as he was in elementary.

"I'm free too, I can probably come." Token said.

"I don't have anything planned." Butters said after Token.

"Hey what about you guys?" Clyde asked turning his head to face me and Tweek.

"GAH! W-well, I have to do something."

"Me and Tweek are working on our literature project after school."

"That's Tweek and _I_" Clyde said sarcastically.

"Ah, fuck off!"

"Have you guys even started with the project yet?"

"… We have some ideas."

"That sucks man. It's due next week."

"I bet you haven't started yet either, dumb ass!"

"Well, if you guys aren't going to come with us after school, maybe ill ask Kyle and them." I looked around at their table and saw Kenny was missing.

"Is Kenny dead already?"

"Ya, I heard he got hit by a bus and went flying into Starks Pond and drowned. He'll be back tomorrow I'm sure." This was another example why South Park wasn't even close to normal; people died everyday, and came back to life!

"GAH!" Tweek squeaked. I looked over to see he was out of coffee. I wonder how he will hold out for the last 3 hours of the day.

3 hours later

I finished packing all my stuff up and started heading to the back of the school and waited for Tweek.

"H-…hey!" Tweek seemed out of breath, he probably rushed so fast and ran here.

"Hey Tweeks, you didn't have to rush you know."

"Bu-…but I… wanted to get here quick so you didn't have to wait." I had a smile on my face and was staring at him. I could feel my blush growing the longer I stared at his panting face.

"W-what?"

"Mm…nothing. Let's go, I'll make you some coffee when we get to my house."

"Thanks." We were walking and discussing what to write and stuff for the project while we were taking our short cut to my house, but I went silent after I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks trying to listen, and Tweek, who was behind me, collided into my back. "What?"

"Shh, do you here that?"

"What??"

"Follow me." We are walking quietly in the bushes so no one can here us, and I swear I here Stan and Kyle's voices. Me and Tweek pear through the bushes and, holy shit, I'm not sure if it is or not, but it looks like Kyle and Stan, and are totally sucking face! Holy shit, this is so hot! It looks like Stan pushed Kyle to a tree and went from there! They were kissing passionately and both seemed to really enjoy it! I had no idea Stan and Kyle swung that way! At least I'm not the only one in South Park like that, excluding Butters. Kyle's arms were rapped around Stan's neck and his hands were entwined in his hair, while Stan had his hands around Kyle's waist, tightly, scratch that, he was holding him REALLY tightly and was putting full force against the tree! You could both see their tongue's pressing against each others when ever they opened their mouths for breath. Oh shit! I was watching them so intently I almost forgot Tweek was sitting right next to me! Tweek seemed just as interested in this as I was, he also was beat red all the way across his face. He had been twitching for a while and I forgot he hasn't had coffee sense lunch! I just hope he doesn't-

"G-…ge-…" Oh no! Tweek's gonna blow our cover! What do we do!? "GAH!" He went dead white and looked at the boys, who had stopped making out and went white as well, and then Tweek stared at me looking frightened, and covered his mouth. I was also staring at him. I sat still like a statue and then looked back to Kyle and Stan who had broke contact and no longer clinging to themselves and were pale white, almost like a ghost, and were still, looking around trying to find where the sounds came from that Tweek made. "geh!" Tweek squeaked again, but the sound was muffled, but obviously still very noticeable in a silence like this. Both boys looked directly at the bush me and Tweek were hiding in, and knew that obviously someone was watching them, all I could think of at the time was-  
'Fuck!'


	2. Surprize kiss!

2nd chapter! ^^ please enjoy!!

------------------------

"geh!" Tweek squeaked again, but the sound was muffled but obviously still very noticeable in a silence like this. Both boys looked directly at the bush me and Tweek were hiding in, and obviously someone was watching them, all I could think of at the time was-  
'Fuck!'

We were frozen. I had no idea what to do! Tweek was just sitting there staring at me scared, and had this look on his face that said, "JESUS!! WHAT DO WE DO!? IM SO SORRY." Knowing Tweek, that's exactly what he would say.

"Ummm…" Kyle said with a voice that didn't sound like his at all, "we know your there… you might as well come out." Kyle was now looking at his feet. Stan was looking out in the distance as if he didn't want to know who was watching them and Stan was scratching his head out of embarrassment. I could tell from the huge blush from his neck to his ears. Kyle also shared that same exact blush.

"Well… we might as well come out. There is no point in hiding now…" I said to Tweek in a low voice. As I got up out of the bushes I saw Stan and Kyle's faces go from a blushed embarrassed look, to a shocked and fucked up face.

"C-CRAIG?!" Kyle and Stan said in unison.

"Um… ya…" Tweek was still sitting in a ball practically on my feet, clenched to my pants.

"WH-WHAT the FUCK! Why the heck did you follow us?"

"Well, I didn't, we heard noises and wanted to know what the noises were…"

"We?" It seemed Kyle was doing all the talking, because Stan had too many mixed emotions to even talk.

"Um, ya…" I looked down at Tweek, his faced looked embarrassed too, probably because he had gotten caught and obviously didn't want to, Well, I didn't either, but we did. Tweek slowly let go of my pants and stood up, but hid behind me. This action sort of made me think what he does is even cute. I needed to stop thinking that or I would blush, and it will be noticeable, just like Stan and Kyle's.

"… So you and Tweek saw, huh?"

"Ya…" MAN this was so awkward! I can't imagine how awkward it is for Stan and Kyle! "Don't worry man; we aren't going to tell anyone. We didn't really plan to spy on you guys… "

"GAH!" Tweek really needed his caffeine now; he hasn't had it for at least 3 hours.

"Heh… gross right? You know… 'Cause we're… THAT way."

"Oh, I don't care, I mean, I don't really think it's that fucking gross and all that. You're free to love who ever you fucking want. If you guys really feel that way about each other then so be it." I said in a nonchalant way, but that's honestly how I really felt. Kyle looked shocked, like as if he thought I wasn't going to say something like that, more on the lines of 'YA! You guys are such fagots!' then probably use the bird, but he just smiled at me as if it were a 'thank you,' Stan also just smiled. "OH SHIT!! We have to go and work on our lit project!"

"Oh, we have to do that too! We totally forgot!" he turned to Stan, "We need to go finish it, Stan!"

"Actually, we haven't even started." Stan said with a smirk.

"… Heh… ya…that's probably bad…umm, have you and Tweek started?" Tweek squeaked at the sound of his name.

"Uh, no, not really… we should have, that's why we really need to go."

"Ya, we really need to go, too…"

"K, well, I guess we'll see you guys at school."

"See you." As we walked off, me and Tweek were just silent, we weren't talking. I was staring straight ahead, but I could see from the corners of my eyes that Tweek had his head slightly at me and was staring at me.

"Am I really that good looking?" I said in a teasing voice. I turned to Tweek and watched his face.

"GAH! WH-WHAT? Gnnnnnh!" The way he acted and how his expression was so adorable made me almost look away completely!

"You were staring at me. Is it 'cause I'm that good looking?" I said to him just waiting for his over-reacted adorable action and expression!

"GEH! AH N-no, I mean- I-I-" I could see his face swiftly turning from a semi-pale skin color to a almost red color.

"So are you saying I'm not good looking?" I just couldn't help but tease him! It was so much fun!

"NO, NO! I THINK YOU ARE VERY GOOD LOOKING!" Tweek shouted so loud, I'm sure people from across the street could here. Tweek was also so red he looked like he was glowing!

"T-Tweek, settle down," I laughed a little, "I was only teasing you, but I do thank you for that remark." He looked down at his feet, with that REALLY vulnerable face… and body! I all of the sudden had an urge to grab him, and hold him in my arms and kiss him. My hand moved on its own and I couldn't stop it, I grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at me with that cute face with a questionable look.

"H-Hm?"

"Ah," I needed to come up with something, "I have an idea for the project!" I could feel my face boiling!

"W-what's that?" I slid my hand down back to my side. I don't know what over came me!

"I was thinking that we should do a diorama and make a scene from the book."

"Y-ya that sounds good, Should we get supplies though?"

"Well, we need to come up with a scene. I was thinking the last scene where Romeo runs in the room and finds his love in the coffin and thinks she's dead, so he kills himself, and then Juliet woke up to find her love dead, then she killed her self."

"How do we make that? I-i-isn't that going to be hard?"

"Not if you have skill like me." I smirked, Tweek giggled a little. "What? Do you think I DON'T have skill?" I was saying jokingly.

"Well, why don't we just see when we get the diorama finished?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"GAH! NO! Gnnngh... Wait… is it?" Tweek looked confused, yet again _another_ cute thing about Tweek.

"Yes, it is, and I accept the challenge!"

"W-we still need to get supplies don't we? Why don't we go shopping for them?"

"Do you even know what we need?"

"Um, no…"

"Well, lets get the basic stuff. We need glue, clay, a box, and other crap that might come to our minds."

"Ok." As we were walking to the supper market, the silence came again. We walk in and we start heading past the food isles and run into Kenny! I was actually surprised because I didn't think he could afford anything, ever.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?"

"Craig! Hey in was actually hoping someone would pass by here and feel sorry for me and buy me food." I knew he was too poor to afford anything! He's always trying to get people to give him money or food 'cause he's to fucking poor!

"HAH! You're not getting anything from me or Tweek!"

"GAH!"

"Oh common! I'm starving and I need food!" Kenny attempted to use a puppy dog face, but he utterly failed

"NO! Why don't you get Cartman to feed you? He has plenty of food! Haven't you seen his fat ass?"

"Like he'd give me any food! He's too stubborn and keeps his food to himself!"

"GNNNNNNGH! Well Kenny I-I have some money."

"TWEEK! NO! We need money for our project!"

"B-but he's starving!" I couldn't help it anymore! If I protested anymore Tweek was going to get cutter with his flustered face, and who knows what I will do!

"… Damn it! Fine, we'll get something to satisfy you for tonight!"

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Are you agreeing to Tweek? Is there some kind of romance going on here?" Oh god! Is it that obvious? I couldn't tell if my hotness and red face was from anger, or the thought that Tweek was standing right there staring!

"SH-SHUT UP KENNY!" Kenny raised an eyebrow and started to grow a sick smile on his face. Tweek just stood there still staring. GOD this was so fucking annoying… and embarrassing! "Oh shit! I'm right! Holy crap dude!" Kenny now had a look on his face that made me want to kill him.

"Don't make me kill you, Kenny!"

"O-ok! Do I still get my dinner?"

"No! Even if you starve to death, you can just come back the next day!"

"NO PLEASE WAIT!! I NEED food!" he was now on his knees with his hands clamped together and begging! "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"No! Let go of my shoes."

"Not until you feed me!"

"I'm not your mother fucking mom, Kenny!

"I'm not letting go until you feed me!" He wasn't going to give up, I could tell. People were starting to stare.

"Here!" I threw a $10 on the ground' "Go crazy! Tweek lets go!" I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him out of the store.

"W-what about supplies?"

"Screw that! I'm sure my little sis has stuff at home!" I just wanted to get away from Kenny so he wouldn't say anymore! There was silence for a while. I was surprised that I hadn't even heard a squeak from Tweek!

"C-Craig? Y-you can let go now…" I blushed and had forgotten I was squeezing his wrist.

"S-sorry…" I let go of Tweek's wrist, feeling kinda sad... we started to slow our pace as we were walking.

"C-Craig?"

"Hm?" I said as I looked down at the smaller blonde next to me. I don think I realized it before, but he was glowing red!

"GEH! W-well, what Kenny said," GOD why did he have to bring this up?! "Um, is it true?" I did not want to talk about this! I can't tell him anything! After all, Tweek is a guy, and he probably doesn't swing THAT way!

"Tweek… Kenny says a lot of shit that shouldn't come out of his god damn mouth! Don't believe everything Kenny says! And—WHOA!" I almost lost my balance on a patch of ice that I had blindly walked onto, "Watch out, its slippery here--!!" to late!

"GYAAH!" Tweek was slipping and loosing his balance, I reached out to grab him so he wouldn't fall, but he ended up falling, and on TOP of me! Our noses were touching and we were both beat red! His hands were clenched to the front of my shirt. I wanted to attack him so badly, I couldn't help it, and he just looked so cute! I desperately wanted to grab hold of him and make him mine. I needed to do something before I did something I would probably regret. I didn't move a muscle, but instead, Tweek slowly moved his clenched hands from my shirt, to cupped positions on both sides of my face. He just sat on me with his eyes gazing into mine, with mine gazing back. My arms moved on their own again and wrapped around his waist. We stared at each other and our eyes were now half closed. Tweek then made his face lower and our lips were almost touching. He was to slow. I pulled him lower to me by his waist and our lips were now locked. My heart was racing so fast I was sure Tweek could feel my heart! This felt like heaven to me! The only thing was our eyes were still open gazing into each others eyes. I wanted to close mine but it was as if I couldn't close my eyes and I was under a spell. We couldn't hold our breath any longer; Tweek shot up taking a breath, and then looked down at me with a confused, scared, fearful look.

"I-I," Tweek was trying to say something, "I'M SO SORRY CRAIG!!" with that he jumped off me and ran off, leaving me out in the cold.


	3. Love or hate?

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.3  
"I-I," Tweek was trying to say something; "I'M SO SORRY CRAIG!!" with that he jumped off me and ran off, leaving me out in the cold.

I watched Tweek shrink smaller and smaller as he ran away. 'What just happened?' I was saying over and over in my head. I touched my hands to my lips remembering how much I wanted to hold him tighter, and kiss him more, but instead, he ran off with me lying on the ground, alone!

The next day

I got no sleep last night at all! I ended up staying up working on the project Tweek and I was supposed to be working on together! I didn't finish it though; Tweek can just finish the rest on his own! I was still mad at Tweek for kissing me and running off! He has no idea what this is doing to me! Does he like me? GOD! This was driving me insane and I need to find out! Also not to mention, the project is worth a fourth of our grade! I had tried to call Tweek on his cell phone, but he wouldn't pick it up. I knew after what happened he was probably thinking I was REALLY mad at him and thinking I would yell at him. It was now Saturday, and I thought that was good so I wouldn't have to face Tweek yet. I honestly don't know what I would do if I saw him. I thought I would go out and take a walk, hopefully then I would have cleared my head and come up with something to do.

"Mom, I'm going to go take a walk." As I passed the kitchen, I gave her a favor; she then returned me the same favor.

"Sure, Ruby is having some company over at noon and we will be serving lunch, so if you want some of my pie, be back around noon, other wise there won't be any left."

"Mmm, I'll see." I Left my house and decided to just go walk around our sorry excuse of a town. I walked by numbers of houses and shops. I realized it was now 11:26 am.

"Craig! Hey!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I didn't need to turn my face to know who it was, I could tell from the voice it was Kyle. I lifted my hand high in the air and showed the bird so the whole world could see. "C-Craig… Hey! Wait up dude!"

"Hm? Need something?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fucking perfect! Why do you ask?" I realized my tone had sounded harsh!

"…Well, you didn't look to fucking perfect from where I was standing. Are you sure your ok man?" I looked down at my feet and just stayed silent. Kyle now had a questioning, worried look.

"Well," I slightly turned my head to face Kyle, and then I saw from the corner of my eye, Tweek, sitting on a bench drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes had also looked really red. "TWEEK!" I called.

"GAH!" He slightly spilled his coffee and looked around trying to find the person who called out his name, and then he spotted me, and almost instantly ran away, and sort of tripping over his own feet. My heart felt like it was just ripped in two!

"Tweek…" I said his name softly in a sad tone. I wanted to go after him, but I knew I could never catch him. Even though he didn't look it, He was actually faster then most people, I had wondered if it was from his small figure and being so light. Kyle had figured out that what was bothering me obviously had to do with Tweek.

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"…Ya…"

"Do you mind telling me what happened, or would you rather not?"

"…Well, I need to know what I should do!" I could here my voice quivering! NO! I was NOT going to cry! GUYS don't cry! Then again… I'm not normal.

"So are you going to tell me then?"

I sighed and turned to Kyle again, "You and Stan are obviously a couple now right?"

"W-wha? Y-ya…?" Kyle started to blush.

"What was it like when you and Stan weren't? I mean, what was it like? HOW did you guys get together?" I could tell this was awkward for Kyle.

"W-wait! What's going on with you and Tweek?"

"…Thursday night, after we saw you guys," I saw Kyle's face turn redder, "as me and Tweek were walking home… we fall on ice and he landed on me… then…then he…he…"

"He what?"

"…He k…kissed me…" I looked away from Kyle.

"Oh!" I could tell from his voice he had a shocked look on. "I see."

"W-What do you mean 'You see'?"

"I see now why you were asking about Stan and me now."

"…oh."

"Craig, do you like Tweek? As in more than a friend?" The question caught me off guard and I instantly turned a shade of cherry! I knew exactly how I felt, but I never told anyone before!

"…I don't LIKE him…" Kyle still looked at me with a blank expression, "I…I think I'm in LOVE with Tweek…" My blush now grew all across my face, and I couldn't stop it. Even though Kyle was… 'Like' me, I still felt uncomfortable saying it out loud, "But Kyle, he was the one who kissed me and I really don't know what to do! He ran off! He won't talk to me!"

"Have you thought Tweek might be ashamed or thinking maybe you didn't like him back?"

"He must be RETARDED to think I don't fucking like him back, sure HE was the one who kissed first, but if I didn't like it, wouldn't you think I would have forced him back? Or NOT hold on to his waist and-" I blushed and I stopped before I would say the rest! I didn't really need to get into details, "Ehm, ya… I'm sure you get it…"

"Heh, well, I think you ought to talk to him about all this, and find out how he really feels. Tweek obviously likes you if he kissed you! Do normal guys just kiss their best friend for kicks? I don't think so." Kyle was always smart and could cheer anyone up, that is if he wanted to.

"I would love to talk to him right now, but apparently, he won't answer his phone." I said in a sarcastic like tone.

"Go over to his house then." Easy for HIM to say!

" I dunno…"

"Hey! If you don't take risks and chances, you won't end up happy! If Stan and I didn't take those risks, we would not be together! I'll let you in on something; You remember how Stan and Wendy were going out towards the beginning of the year and in the summer?"

"Ya, and the broke up a few months ago!"

"Ya! Stan said he broke up with her just because he wasn't interested in her anymore. I had always thought He was straight, so I never told my feelings for him until a few days ago and -"

"OH MY GOD! Really? Was the incident of me and Tweek watching you guy, like your first kiss with each other? Oh God man, I'm really sorry!"

"No, no! You didn't ruin anything." Obviously a lie! "It wasn't our first kiss, but anyway… He said the reason why he broke up with her was because he said he has always had these massive feelings for me, and couldn't survive with out me and-"

"Skip the mushy stuff pleases…"

"Ah! Sorry! Anyway, we took risks and ended up together."

"You guys might have, but what if he doesn't"

"Trust me on this! You don't have you be worried. Tweek DOES like you!"

"Are you saying you want me to go now?"

"Yes. Plus I have to leave, or I will be late."

"Late for what?"

"A date." Kyle blushed and smiled a little, "Well, I'll see you later. And good luck!"

"y-ya! Have fun on your date!" I begin walking towards the direction of where Tweek's house is, thinking he would probably go home after encountering me. I had been to Tweek's house more times than I can count, so I knew exactly how to get there. I grew more and more anxious as I was walking to Tweek's house. What was I going to say to Tweek? How do I talk to him about this? Was I going to confess to him or not? There are so many thoughts going through my mind and I was Looking on the ground and wasn't paying attention, and I ran into a pole. "GOD DAMN IT!" I heard someone trying to hold back their laughter, or trying to at least. I turn around and I see Tweek! He was following me?

"GAH!" again, Tweek started to run away.

"TWEEK! WAIT DAMN IT!" I wasn't going to let him get away again! I started to chase after him, but the little bastard ran into the woods. I followed him, but it was a lot harder to follow him because there where so many fucking trees everywhere. I could hardly see Tweek now; he was way in front of me now. I started to slow down trying to catch my breath. I slowly started to realize that I was now in the middle of a forest that I have never ventured into before… "FUCK IT!" I was now lost. "Where the fuck am I?" I wonder if Tweek is lost too. Or does he know the place well enough not to get lost. I don't want to get even more lost, but what if Tweek is lost too? What if he knew his way out? What if he's out right now? But… would Tweek really leave me here? I didn't want to think about that question too much, so I just decided to walk in the direction Tweek was running in. My cell phone has no reception out here so I couldn't call Tweek, but it's not like he would pick up anyway. I had been wondering around for a while now, and I haven't seen a single sign of Tweek. My heart started to ache at the thought that maybe Tweek had actually left me in the forest alone and lost.

"Craig." The sound of my name made me jump, I turned around and Tweek was standing behind me. I didn't even hear him approach me, but he looked out of breath.

"… DANM IT TWEEK!" Tweek flinched, "WHAT on EARTH is your PROBLEM?"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I can explain!"

"I thought you just left me to die out here!"

"GAH! NO! I would NEVER do that!"

"Seemed like it, but I guess you are here… Why were you running from me? Are you afraid of me or something?" Tweek looked down with his red face and stayed silent. Holly shit! Was Tweek really afraid of me? This made me have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach! I grabbed his shoulder which made him look up at me. "Are you? A-are you actually afraid of me!?" I couldn't help but have a sad look on my face.

"N-NO!"

"Then why?"

"I-I… on Thursday… t-the kiss…" Tweek turned even redder, " I don't know w-what over came me! Craig, I'm sorry! I didn't… I… so I didn't know what to do! I just ran away thinking you hated me after that! Gnnngh! So whenever I saw you after that, I just ran! I didn't want you to hate me! I thought you were coming after me to tell me that…" Was he STUPID! I wanted him to kiss me! I held him! Couldn't he tell?

"Tweek!" I said his name in a frustrated voice as he flinched again, "I DON'T hate you stupid!" I gave a little smile so he would be convinced. He relaxed and had a look of relief, "Oh, and I did more then half the project, for your information, your doing the rest." I didn't think this was the right time to confess to him yet, I was still unsure if Tweek actually liked me or not.

"GAH! I forgot! It's due Tuesday!"

"Ya, so I suggest you get started on it! I did the hard part; all you have to do is make the diorama."

"GAH! What about showing your super good skill?"

"Hmm, some other time." Tweek smiled; finally, I didn't really get to see that smile of his to much.

"Ok."

"… By the way, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Ya, actually, I was waiting for you to come back out of the forest, but you never did, so I came back in looking for you." Touché, I was looking for him. (But I was lost) I followed the smaller boy in front of me to the exit of this forest. I was thinking what I should do now


	4. I love you!

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.4  
"Ya, actually, I was waiting for you to come back out of the forest, but you never did, so I came back in looking for you." Touché, I was looking for him. (But I was lost) I followed the smaller boy in front of me to the exit of this forest. I was thinking what I should do now.

'What should I do now?' That thought ran through my head over and over. I lay in bed staring out my window. Just a few hours ago I had gotten lost in the forest and was saved by Tweek… to me, this seemed like it should have been the other way around. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep. I closed my eyes to darkness and what seemed a second, opened my eyes again and it was light outside my window, but seemed cloudy. I turned my head to look at the clock and it read 11:24 am. I decided to finally roll out of bed and get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue hoody. Ever sense 4th grade, most of my wardrobe has always been blue. I walked down stairs and grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. I was startled by the buzzing phone in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"GAH! GAAAAH!!" obviously it was Tweek.

"Dude! Tweek, what's wrong?"

"GNNNGH! I-I don't know what to do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"W-well, for the project-" I relaxed. I should have known it was about something like this, he freaks out over the littlest possible things. "I-I don't have any supplies and-and stuff!!"

"Tweek…" I just knew I was going to end up doing most of the project. "Well, I have some supplies, I guess I can come over and bring them to you."

"GAH! JESUS, THANK YOU!" I hung up and sighed. I may love him, but, MAN, can he be over dramatic! (That's what you get for drinking 12+ cups of coffee a day) I started looking around the house for supplies. It was harder then I thought trying to just find glue, construction paper, scissors, and a box. Once I got all the shit I needed I put it all in a bag and started heading out the door.

"Where are you going Craig?" My mother asked.

"I'm delivering this stuff to Tweek. It's for a literature project." I flipped her off and opened the door.

"Alright, don't be to long, I heard on the news there was supposed to be a storm." I went out side and the wind was strong. It also seemed a lot colder then normal. I hid my face in my hoody. The trip to Tweek's house that normally lasted 10 minutes ended up being around 30 from the coldness and wind. I rang the door bell and I heard foot steps almost sprinting to the door. It swung open and Tweek pulled me in.

"Whoa! What's the rush?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize the weather was so harsh! I-I wouldn't have asked you to come! I would have just went to the store by myself and gotten stuff but-"

I cut Tweek off because if I had just stood there listening to Tweek, he would have gone on and on. "Tweek, its fine! I'm here now anyways, so here's the stuff."

"Gnn, ah, thanks!" I handed Tweek the bag, and his hand brushed up against mine. "JESUS! Y-your hand! It's freezing!" I blushed and quickly lowered my hand.

"Ya, it's fine. I think I should go now before the storm gets worse." I started to turn around, but Tweek grabbed my arm with both hands. "W-wha?"

"AH! Y-you c-can't go!" I blushed looking down at the smaller blonde who then realized what he had just said and started to turn the same color. "GAH! W-what I mean is, you should stay at least until the storm dies, or you could die out there!" He's being over dramatic again. I couldn't just say no.

"Um, sure." Tweek eased and let go and we walked back inside.

"Do you want some coffee?" Tweek peered over his shoulder and he clearly still had a bright red blush across his cheeks.

"Sure." I normally don't drink coffee, but for some reason when Tweek offers, I don't say no. I sat down at his counter and gazed out the window. "Hey, where are your parents anyway?"

"T-they are on their anniversary vacation trip."

"Mmm." I said as if it was an 'ok.' I watched the sky grow darker. The wind was so strong it was making howling noises and bending the trees. I was kind of glad I didn't go home now; I probably WOULD have died out there. Well, Kenny would anyways.

"Do you mind if I turn on the news? The storm looks like its getting worse."

"Go ahead. GAH! I'm almost done with the coffee."

"K." I went in Tweek's family room and sat down on the couch and swung my arm on the back of the couch. I turned the T.V on to the news and listened.

"And now the news." What a coincidence, right when I turn on the TV, the news starts. "South Park is experiencing a snow storm. Due to the extreme weather, stores and shops are closing so they can get home as soon as possible." Shit! This could be bad! "We will be getting 24-30 inches of snow today and I suggest that we all bundle up and stay home. The temperature is now 14 degrees and dropping, tomorrow-"

"H-here's your coffee." Tweek handed me my coffee and then he took a gulp from his own and sat down next to me. My arm was still on the back of the couch and was almost completely around Tweek. I started to blush but didn't pull my arm away; it might have been really awkward if I did. I could feel myself tense as I stared at the TV.

"The weather is getting really bad, and it's getting worse. I don't know when I will be able to go home." I glanced out the window, and despite the fact it was 1:30, it was almost black out side now and the wind seemed fierce!

"W-well, if it doesn't clear up by tonight, y-you can always stay over."

"Oh, I need to call home and tell them I'm alright and I'm at your house right now, I left my phone at home and I bet they have been trying to call me and got the ridiculous idea of me being dead. Can I use your phone?"

"GAH! Y-ya." I got off the couch and my tension went away as I took my hand off the back of the couch, but I also felt a little sad. I picked up Tweek's house phone and dialed my home phone number. Someone picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" My mothers voice sounded worried.

"Mom? It's me, Craig."

"CRAIG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm at Tweek's house. The storm had gotten really bad by the time I got to Tweek's house and I decided to stay until the storm died down. He said if the storm doesn't die by tonight I can spend the night." There was a silence from the other line.

"…Alright Craig. Just, be good and don't cause trouble for the Tweak's"

"K, I'll call later if I decide to spend the night."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and took a sip from the coffee. I headed back to the couch where Tweek was sitting and sat down. This time I didn't put my hand on the back of the couch.

"W-what'd she say?" Tweek looked over at me with questioning eyes.

"She said it was fine, but if I spend the night, I have to call her to let her know, my mom I mean."

"Ya…" The silence began again and it started to grow awkward. "C-Craig, you seem kinda tense, are you alright?" Damn it! He could sense the tension!

"Y-ya. I'm fine…" I started to get flash backs of what happened the night me and Tweek kissed. I could feel my face getting hot from the thought.

"You don't seem fine." Tweek was looking at me with a worried face; He looked so cute when he had an expression like that on his face. "Is it because… of the k-kiss?" We both instantly started to blush. WHY did he HAVE to bring this up?

"T-Tweek, I-it's just…I've been really confused about some things and my feelings and I have been skittish lately about what I should do-" If I didn't shut the fuck up soon, I was going to confess soon! This wasn't good!

"y-your f-feelings?" We looked at each other and watched each others faces turn colors.

"Um, ya… Tweek, I think I-" I was cut off to the TV turning off all of the sudden and the lights flickering.

"GAH! I-I don't have the flipper!" The lights all turned off and it turned dark. It was silent for a few seconds."GAH! JESUS CHRIST! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! HOLY SHIT MAN! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"TWEEK! SETTLE DOWN! We AREN'T going to die!"

"B-but the HEATER is turned off and we will f-FREAZE to DEATH!" GOD what am I supposed to do with this guy? I needed to find a light somewhere. OF COURSE! I went over to his fire place and searched for the key that turned it on. I consider it sad that I know where everything is in Tweek's house. I found the key and put it in the key hole and turned it. Right then, flames warmed my face and added light to the room. I wonder what he would do if I wasn't with him right now. I could feel the room getting cooler by the second.

"Tweek, come over here or you really will freeze to death." I smiled warmly over in his direction while I said those words.

"K-K…" He got off the couch and sat next to me. His face turned from a scared frightened face to a relaxed 'in-awe' kinda face, probably from the nice warm fire place.

"I wonder how I'm going to call Mom or Dad. Mom doesn't have a cell phone, and my dad is helpless with technology. Going out side right now is pretty much a one way ticket to death." Tweek was silent staring at his coffee cup taking a drink every few seconds.

"U-um…"

"Hm?"

"GN! W-well, before the lights all turned off… you were saying something…" My heart started racing! I remember I was about to confess! I was talking with out thinking. Then A strong gust of freezing wind came from the chimney. "gnnnngh…"

"Uh, I think I'll go get some blankets!" with that I went up the stairs, trying not to trip on anything in the dark, and opened the closet door at the top stairs. I pulled out 2 pillows so we wouldn't get uncomfortable leaning against the fire place, I had a feeling we might be there all night. The only problem, there was only one comforter. "Fuck it…" I grabbed it and headed back down stairs. Tweek was holding his legs close to his chest not letting any heat escape from his body. "Um, there was only one comforter, here." I handed him the comforter and the pillow.

"W-what about you? Y-you will freeze!"

"Nah, I'm fine, I have a jacket on, you only have that poorly buttoned shirt." I gave a little smirk too the blonde.

"No! It's not fine!" Tweek inched closer and wrapped half of the blanket around me. He was so close to me, I could feel his body heat, and it felt nice. I just hoped Tweek couldn't see the huge blush on my face. I kept my hands in my lap so they wouldn't do anything on their own manner. I wish this moment with Tweek huddled to my side with us sharing one blanket would last long! I looked down at Tweek and he had red cheeks. I couldn't tell If it was because he was too hot or cold or because of the fact he had one arm around my shoulder to keep the blanket from falling. "This time, don't get up for any reason…" I stared at him with shock. "W-what were you saying before the lights turned off?" I didn't know what to do. My heart was about to explode from nervousness. I was silent. Tweek's hand was still around my shoulder. What should I do?

"I love you." I spit out. I said it! A relief feeling swept over my body, but so did a worried and scared feeling. Tweek shot his head up and I gazed into his eyes. He had a look on his face that was in total shock.

"W-what?"

"Tweek, I'm in love with you." He still had a completely shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was partially open. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way about me and never want to talk to me again, but I really truly do love you, Tweek." I turned my head away. I didn't want to hear his answer. Tweek's hand tightened on my shoulder and his other arm wrapped around the front of my body and he buried his face in my right arm. He was hugging me tightly, and didn't want me to move. My arm started to feel wet.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He was crying? Out of joy? "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" I was happier than I have ever been in my life. I felt a tear run down my cheek too. It was definitely out of joy. I moved my hand to his wet face. I tilted it up so I could see into his eyes. We were now both crying. I laughed once 'cause I was acting like a five year old. I lowered my head so our eyes were at level. Our noses were now touching.

"touché." I pressed my lips to Tweek's soft and tender ones. As gay as this may sound, this time the kiss felt more wonderful then the first. We separated from each others lips and looked into each others eyes. I embraced Tweek with my arms tightly around him. He did the same. I lay against the fire place and ever so often would say the 3 words, "I love you." Even after he fell asleep in my arms I continued to say those words. "I love you so much…" was the last thing I said before I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Kenny?

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.5  
"touché." I pressed my lips to Tweek's soft and tender ones. As gay as this may sound, this time the kiss felt more wonderful then the first. We separated from each others lips and looked into each others eyes. I embraced Tweek with my arms tightly around him. He did the same. I lay against the fire place and ever so often would say the 3 words, "I love you." Even after he fell asleep in my arms I continued to say those words. "I love you so much…" was the last thing I said before I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

My chest felt heavy and warm. The feeling felt nice. I felt something against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see blonde, shaggy hair in my face. I realized then why my chest felt heavy was because Tweek was against my chest, hugging me tightly, and he also had his lips to my cheek, but was lowering his head back into my chest. I then also realized I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I blushed wildly and tried to dispute what was going on. I remembered I brought stuff over for Tweek, then there was a snow storm… then I confessed… we kissed… and apparently fell asleep. I felt the blood rush to my head and I began to heat up!

"You're awake?" I heard Tweek say in a soft voice.

"Hey…" I didn't know what to do; I almost didn't want to move. Tweek turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a kiss right on the lips. I was surprised by this sudden action. I pulled Tweek closer to me by his waist. His eyes were closed and he was tightening his arms around my neck like he didn't want me to let go. I griped the sides of his waist and he let out a soft moan. I took this opportunity and opened my mouth and licked Tweek's bottom lip. To be honest, I thought this moment could never happen. He opened his mouth knowing what I wanted and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Tweek was a really good kisser. Our tongues where battling for dominance. Tweek grabbed my wrists and pushed me to the ground. "Whoa!" Tweek was silent and stared into my eyes for a moment. The smaller boy lowered his head to my neck and started to kiss it. He left a very noticeable hicky. I couldn't believe he was plying the top. I thought I should just let him be for now. I grabbed his face and moved it back to my lips. His hands let go of my wrists and started to entwine in my hair. I wrapped my hands back around his waist and we laid there kissing again and again. We both felt a giant cold burst of icy wind blow at us. We both shivered and I decided it was time to stop. I lifted my self off the ground and stood up. Tweek looked up at me with a cute pouty face. He obviously didn't want to stop. I smiled and offered him my hand. He looked at it for a moment and finally decided to take it. I helped him up off the ground and smiled a wide grin at him. I didn't let go of his hand, instead I tightened my grip. "…um, do you know what time it is?" I asked with a blush. Tweek looked down at his watch.

"I-it's only 7:34 PM."

"What? Seriously? Well I guess we did end up taking a nap around 2:00 PM." I looked out the window and it was still snowing pretty hard, and there seemed to be at least 1 and a half feet of snow on the ground. "Do you think the power is back?"

"W-we won't know until we try" we walked over to the light switch on the wall and saw that the switch was up and there were no lights on, so the power was still gone. That explains the cold bursts of air. I felt Tweek twitching. I couldn't tell if he was cold or if it was just his normal twitchy movements. Since Tweek had the same feelings for me; I had no hesitation of brushing my hand against his cheek to see how cold he was. His cheek was freezing, now that I realize it, his hand was actually kinda cold too. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder to keep him warm, or my way of just wanting to be close to him, and I could feel his cheek getting hot. A few seconds later my stomach growled. He looked up at me and smiled. "I-I can fix you something."

"Won't that be hard with out a microwave?"

Tweek giggled a little, "Not everything you eat has to be made with a microwave you know."

"W-well I know that!" I blushed. "I just said won't it be hard…"

"Gnngh… We can see what I have, I'm getting a little hungry to." We walked over to his pantry and opened his doors, "Um, we have chicken noodle soup, oat meal, some Cheesy Poofs, potato chips, and in the fridge we have some f-fruit and yogurt."

"I think I will just have some fruit."

"Alright. I'm going to make some soup for myself then." I kept my arm around Tweek's shoulder and followed his foot steps. After He turned the water on to warm, he left it on because it took a while for the water to run hot. We headed over to the fridge and Tweek opened it, "We only have apples and oranges."

"I'll have an apple." He handed me an apple. We went back over to the sink because the water was now running hot water. He finished fixing his soup and started eating while I was half way finished with my apple. We both got startled by a repeated banging at Tweek's door.

"GAH! JESUS, WHO IS THAT?" I was wondering the same thing; why was anyone out in this weather and banging at Tweek's door. What could be so urgent? Tweek rushed to the door leaving me in the kitchen. I watched as he disappeared into the hall. "K-KENNY?!" Kenny? I walked into the freezing hall and saw a trembling Kenny.

"Kenny? What the fuck are you doing here in this weather at this time?"

"I-I-I-I-I- ca-can I c-come in?"

"GAH! YES!" Kenny walked in the room with a stiff body.

"What are you doing here Kenny?" I asked.

"I-I was w-walking out of m-mc D-D-D-Donald's, a-and t-t-this storm was happening and got worse, I was walking against the wind, I would have died if I didn't stop, I-I was walking and s-s-saw Tweek's house, so I stopped here."

"Holy shit man, you were walking for 5 hours?"

"N-no… I was in McDonald's and they kicked me out 3 hours after the power went out, bastards didn't even offer me a ride home."

"…so you were walking in this weather for 2 hours? I'm surprised your not dead yet."  
Kenny looked at the very welcoming fire place and ran to it and bundled up in the blanket as if his life depended on it. (Which it probably did)

"I-I hope you don't mind…"

"GAH! NO!"

"It's not like you would have taken no for an answer anyway."

"Heh, you're probably right." Kenny smiled a devilish smile. I sat down on the couch and went back to finishing my apple. Tweek went back into the kitchen to retrieve his soup.

"K-Kenny, do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I can't really tell if I'm hungry or not…"

"Gnn! O-ok, if you do, you can tell me a-and I can get you something." This was the first time I heard Kenny turn down free food. Kenny closed his eyes and was still.

"You dead?"

"…unfortunately not…"

"Hmm."

"So what are you doing here?" Kenny asked with his eyes still closed.

"Well, I came to deliver some supplies for the hopeless Tweek, who need them for our project."

"You sure you didn't just want to come over here to party alone with Tweek?" Kenny's corners of his mouth twisted upward. I was silent thinking how perverted he could be, "Ho shit, I'm right!" Kenny opened his eyes to look at my face.

"What the fuck, Kenny! I seriously just came to deliver those!" I pointed to the bag next to the coffee table in front of me.

"Sure, sure, you two just seemed so perfect together; I just thought you guys would be doing it." Kenny closed his eyes again, but still had an evil grin on his face.

"If this was my house, I would have thrown you out by now."

"But it's not your house now is it?" I really wanted to Punch a punch at this blonde! I threw the remains of my apple at Kenny's head.

"OW! OK, I'LL SHUT UP!" now I smirked. Kenny lay back down against the fire place, holding his hand over his head where I chucked the apple at, and was frowning at me. Tweek came back into the room with a bowl of soup and sat close to my side. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer and he blushed. Kenny raised an eye brow and started to smirk again, "Well, what do we have here?" I grabbed the lamp next to me and glared at Kenny trying to make out to him saying 'say another thing, and I. will. Kill. You!' "O-o-ok, ok…" Kenny stopped smiling and just stared at us. I watched as Tweek slowly ate his soup. I don't think I have seen anyone eat as slowly as Tweek did. Tweek noticed I was staring at him and I blushed and smiled stupidly. Tweek just blushed and continued eating. I noticed the man whore over by the corner evilly smiling, "Is that a HICKY I see on your neck, Craig?" I blushed and put my hand over the hicky Tweek left. We were both blushing; I could have sworn our faces were as red as the apple I threw at Kenny.

"DAMMIT KENNY!"

"GAH!" Tweek shut his eyes tight as if he didn't want to get involved.

"Well? Is it? Or am I mistaken? From the looks on your faces, and Tweek's reaction, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"What do you think Kenny?" If you put a pair of horns and a devil tail on this boy, he definitely WOULD be the devil! Tweek and I both just remained silent and blushing, I made sure Kenny was watching my face and then I pointing with my eyes at the lamp and back to Kenny. He then lost the smile and the room became silent.

"I-I'm going to put my b-bowl in the kitchen!" Tweek got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I glared at Kenny.

"…But really, when did this happen?"

"You just won't give up will you?"

"No!"

"…Today."

"What?" He knew just as well what I meant.

"WE happened today."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up Kenny."

"GN! I think I will try and find some more blankets, there might be some in my closet."

"It's dark, so watch where you go."

Tweek blushed, "K." I watched him go up the stairs. I turned back to Kenny who was watching me.

"What? Do you think it's gross?"

"Nah. I'm used to it. You're not the only one I know who loves the same sex.

"You mean Kyle and Stan?" Kenny had a shocked face.

"You know about them?"

"Um, ya… Long story…" actually, I just didn't really want to say the story, and how embarrassing it was to be caught.

"Well, not just them you know." I looked confused for moment then knew.

"Butters have been that way hasn't he?"

"He's with someone now."

"He and Cartman? Holy shit!"

"No, not with Cartman." Now I was curious and confused.

"Then…then who?" Kenny smiled and pointed to himself.

"WHAT?! REALLY??"

"Yup, I just couldn't stand his innocent and cuteness, so I guess I fell for the guy."

"Well, cognates I guess." I couldn't believe Butters didn't like Cartman anymore! Maybe he finally realized what an Asshole that bastard was.

"GAH! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, it was hard trying to find these in the dark." Tweek was walking down the stairs and was holding two blankets not two. Tweek handed me one, then he wrapped himself in the blanket he still had and I did the same. Tweek then sat down next to me. Again I pulled him so he was resting against my chest and I rested my head on the top of Tweek's. I looked over to where Kenny was laying and I saw his eyes closed. He finally was quiet! "Craig?"

"Ya?"

"W-well, I don't think we will have school tomorrow, and, and I was thinking, If the storm died down by then, maybe we should go do something." His head was turned facing mine and was looking hopeful. I lightly pecked his lips with my own.

"Of course." Tweek smiled and turned back around and then I wrapped my arms around Tweek's torso. I looked over in Kenny's direction and he was smirking. That little bastard, he was watching. I smiled and I laid there happy and just watched the two boys fall asleep as I was wondering what me and Tweek were going to do tomorrow.


	6. Damien

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.6

"Of course." Tweek smiled and turned back around and then I wrapped my arms around Tweek's torso. I looked over in Kenny's direction and he was smirking. That little bastard, he was watching. I smiled and I laid there happy and just watched the two boys fall asleep as I was wondering what me and Tweek were going to do tomorrow.

I lay on the couch with Tweek in my arms and was just waking up. The sky was still a dark grey, but it stopped snowing. I could tell it was morning because the sky was a dark grey, but birds were chirping. Tweek was still asleep. I petted his head. His hair definitely wasn't 'soft', more like a straw kinda feel. Tweek started to wake up and realized I had my hand on his head. He put his hands on mine. I couldn't tell if Tweek was still asleep or awake. He rolled over on his stomach and his face was buried in my chest. His hands were holding mine and were near his face. This position was uncomfortable, he was light, but his weight was still hurting my chest. I think he was still asleep because he was moaning and was kicking. He kicked me right in the balls.

"OW! Ohmigod!" Tweek was now pounding his fists against my chest, "GOD DAMMIT! TWEEK, WAKE UP!" Tweek slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a confused look. Once he was 100% awake, I fell off the couch laying on the ground moaning.

"GAH! C-CRAIG! W-WHAT'S WRRONG?"

"ooo… oww… geez, you have a powerful kick man!"

"Huh?"

"mmm, you were kicking and punching in your sleep! What were you dreaming about?"

"T-the gnomes! They were hurting me and trying to hurt you too! I was trying to get them away!"

"T-the underpants gnomes?"

"YES! They were trying to kill us for our underpants!"

"… Tweek…"

"They are real! Ask Kenny! He was there!"

"I know that, man, you just really hurt!" I got up slowly, "I bet the power is back now." I went over to the light switch and flipped it off then back on. The lights in the kitchen turned on, "Hey, I can call home now, do you mind?"

"N-no! Go ahead." I dialed my home phone and it rang once, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" it was my little sister's voice.

"Ruby! It's Craig. Tell mom I'm fine and slept over at Tweek's."

"We all figured that, Mom was just really worried because the power went out over here and we weren't sure if it went out over there."

" Ya, it went out over here, but we bundled up and put a fire on and we are fine."

"K, whatever, bye I guess."

"Wait, Ruby! Can you tell mom I will probably not come home until later tonight?"

"Why, do you have a date or something?"

"Um, ya…"

"Fine. Bye now."

"Love you."

"Love you, too" She hung up. I turned around and saw Tweek was getting off the couch. He was heading over in my direction. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same and we were now in a big hug.

"Do you love me too?"

"Yes, I love you, too."

"I love you also!" I lowered my head down so I could kiss Tweek. He let go of my back and then wrapped his arms around my neck. I then tightened my arms around Tweek's waist and pressed my lips to his. I forced his mouth open with mine so I could let my tongue in. he really was a good kisser. I moved back against the wall and kissed him more.

"Not that this isn't hot, but I hope you realize I AM right here." I heard Kenny's voice. I had forgotten He was right there. We both Blushed and let go.

"I see that you're awake…" I said stupidly.

"Obviously." Kenny just smirked.

"Well, the power is back, and the storm is over, do you think school is canceled? It's not like it would really matter now, it's 11:oo pm."

"Check the news. The school listings are normally at the bottom." Kenny said.

"GAH! I-I will check!" Tweek walked over to the TV and turned it on to the news. We watched the 'school closed' listing at the bottom of the screen. We watched one by one as the schools went by. Liningsburg, Mountain beavers, Rushmore middle and highschool, then we saw our South park high.

"Well, no school." I said, "Since there isn't school Tweek and I are going to go out, so I think you should leave too, Kenny."

"Ya, I think I will leave now. Thanks for letting me stay over Tweek!" Kenny smiled and started heading towards the door.

"Hey, Kenny?" He looked over his shoulder, "Good luck!" He knew I was talking about Butters and just smiled and turned around and waved us good bye. He opened and closed the door and Tweek and I were alone in the house. I liked that thought. "So, where are we going for our date?"

"GAH! I-I don't know. Were do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Where ever you want to go is fine with me."

"AH! I can't decide on my own! That is way to much pressure!" I laughed.

"Alright, how about we go get some lunch?"

"Ok, but where?"

"Hmm...Why not City Wok? You like Chinese food right?"

"Ya! Let's go there!"

"Alright!" We headed out the door and walked into the cold day. We were talking about the project and Tweek had said he would do it when we get home. We walked by Starks pond, and I saw Pip sitting on a bench. It was odd because he normally doesn't come by here and sit alone. I called out to Pip and he turned around.

"Oh! Hello Tweek, and Craig! Good day isn't it?" The Brit said.

"Hey Pip, what are you doing?"

"Oh I am waiting for a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes! Do you remember Damien? I'm not sure when the last time was when you last saw him."

"Ya, he was at the Halloween party last year, Kenny invited him so he could leave Hell early and get to the party. He was also in our class in the fourth grade."

"Yes, he is coming to visit everyone again. He told Kenny to come greet him, but Kenny called me and asked if I would, He seems to be getting rather bored in hell."

"GAH! Are you waiting here alone? When is Damien coming?" Tweek said

"I am waiting alone, and Damien said he could be a few hours."

"Are you staying out here alone until he comes?"

"Well, I guess."

"Don't you think Damien would be mad and go on a hellish tantrum once he saw that Kenny didn't come?"

"Oh! I hadn't thought about that!" I looked at Tweek; he nodded like he knew what I was asking.

"We can wait here with you."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you though! Aren't you two busy? Even if you did wait here with me, it could take a few hours!"

"Well, we could invite everyone here and it could be like a welcoming party for Damien, then maybe he wouldn't be so mad once he found Kenny wasn't here. I have a feeling he won't come."

"Maybe, then we can also play some games and have fun while we wait!"

"Once he gets here we can also go eat lunch afterwards."

"Oh yes! That sounds like jolly good fun!"

"Alright, let's call every one out here. I left my phone at home though."

"I have my cell phone with me."

"Do you have your phone with you Tweek?"

"GN! Y-yeah!"

"Alright why don't you guys start calling everyone then."

"Right-o!"

"K." They started to dial numbers and our friends were picking up. Tweek and Pip were telling each one about Damien and everyone was meeting at Starks pond. Once they were done, we saw everyone starting to arrive one by one. Some people were bringing footballs and other games to play.

"Hey Craig, Tweek!" I heard Clyde call out.

"Hey Clyde!" I replied

"Guess what!?" Clyde asked with a excited looking face.

"You look like something amazing happened to you!"

"Hell ya!"

" GAH! W-what happened?"

"Well, you know how I have liked Bebe and stuff right?"

"Sure."

"Turns out, she likes me too! She just told me that she loved me and stuff and now, we are together!" Clyde was beaming.

"Dude! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Dude, thanks!" Clyde looked around at every one.

"So Damien is coming back to earth."

"I guess, he says it's boring in Hell."

"Alright, and Kenny isn't coming?"

"He can't." I heard Kyle's voice, "He was run over by a truck just now, so it wouldn't matter now if he came or not, he will probably end up coming back with Damien."

"Hey Kyle." I said.

"Hey," He and Stan were walking side by side, "I brought a foot ball, but looks like we won't need one by the looks, because everyone else has brought one."

"Ha, ya."

"Guys! I'm going out with Bebe!" Clyde almost shouted at Stan and Kyle.

"Really? That's great man!" Stan said.

"Oh, there's Token, I have to go tell him!"

"Wow, Clyde and Bebe? Never thought she actually liked him!" Kyle stated.

"Me either!" I said.

"It seems like everyone is hooking up all of the sudden. Oh, did you know Cartman and Wendy got together?" Stan asked us.

"WHAT!?" me and Tweek shouted in unison.

"Holy shit! No way! I can't believe it! Since when did Wendy like that bastard?"

"Who knows, apparently Wendy was the reason he started losing weight and I honestly don't know why Wendy started liking Cartman." Stan said.

"So basically everyone is getting together. Clyde and Bebe, Wendy and Cartman, Us, and a lot more." Kyle said after Stan.

"We also got together." I smiled a wide smile and put my arm around Tweek. Kyle looked happy, but Stan looked shocked. Tweek looked at me in surprise; I guess he didn't think we were going to tell anyone. "Don't worry, Kyle knew I liked you."

"You did?" Stan asked.

"I'm happy for you guys, congratulations too!" Kyle said.

"Kenny said he got together with Butters too, did he tell you?" I asked.

"GAH! They did?" Tweek was freaking out right now, hearing all this news was probably a lot for him.

"You know about them? How? But ya, they did."

"Funny story actually, I was at Tweek's house during the storm and around 8 last night Kenny shows up at his door practically frozen. He stayed the night with us. Then He told me they got together." Kyle and Stan laughed.

"That guy is so hopeless. He even shows up at your place."

"Gnn! I didn't mind really." Tweek informed. I looked around. I saw Clyde talking to Token, Pip talking to Butters and I saw Cartman heading towards us from across the pond.

"Hey fags!" Cartman yelled.

"Here comes the fat ass." Kyle said, even though he really wasn't that fat anymore. Cartman eyed me with my arm around Tweek and Stan whose arm was around Kyle's waist.

"Wow, everyone really is turning into a fag, unlike ME with a GIRLFRIEND."

"Shut up already! We heard you a million times that Wendy is your girlfriend!"

"Ha ha ha! At least I'm not a HOMO! Even Craig and Tweek! Oh my god, my day just gets better." I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a giant flash got to everyone's attention. A glowing portal-hole was on the ground. A blonde head popped out of the hole.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Kenny said. He struggled to get out of the hole and walked over to Butters to give him a big hug. Clyde and Token looked surprised, and then they looked over to me and Tweek and Stan and Kyle and looked even more surprised.

"We all met here to welcome Damien." Kyle said.

"Really? I just told Pip to come, but what ever, Damien is coming, he seems to have trouble climbing the ladder to earth." He smirked and looked down. "HEY! DAMIEN! EVERYONE CAME TO WELCOME YOUUUUU." Damien must have been far behind if Kenny had to yell that loud.

"GOD DAMMIT! You don't have to yell in my face, you dick!" Apparently not. He was right behind Kenny.

"Hello, Damien!" Pip said and looked really happy to see Damien.

"Hey, Pip." Damien also looked happy to see pip. "Really, why did everyone come? I only asked Kenny and Pip, but Kenny died again before I could even get here.

"Oh, so he actually WANTED Pip to come…" I said and looked down, kinda embarrassed.

"Well, sense everyone is here, why don't we all go do something fun?" Kyle suggested.

"I bet your idea of 'fun' is to go rent a hotel room for you and Stan-boy here, so you guys can gaily 'do it.'" Cartman smart mouthed.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Cartman snickered.

"Hey, actually, we should go do something fun! Let's go to the new arcade pizza place that opened!" Token suggested. Stan and Kyle looked at each other and snickered. Must be an inside joke or something.

"Ya! I here they have a lot of awesome games and shit! I also heard their pizza is amazing!" Clyde added.

"All right! I haven't had pizza in a while." Damien said. We all agreed and went to the pizza place.


	7. I'll give you proof!

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.7

"Ya! I here they have a lot of awesome games and shit! I also heard their pizza is amazing!" Clyde added.

"All right. I haven't had pizza in a while." Damien said. We all agreed and went to the pizza place.

We all seemed to have a good time talking on our way to the pizza shop. Damien seemed to be enjoying himself too. He was talking to Kenny with a smile… an evil like smile. Pip was right by his side and watching Damien's face with interest. Clyde and Token were talking to each other. They would both every now and then look back at me and Tweek. I had my arm around Tweek's shoulders. When Clyde glanced back again, I flipped him off and smirked. I then tightened my grip around Tweek's shoulders and leaned down slowly to Tweek's face. I got closer to his face and was watching Clyde and Token's faces. It was rather hilarious. I finally planted a kiss on Tweek's lips and I heard him squeak. Clyde and Token's jaws dropped. I laughed. I parted and went back to having a tight grip around Tweek's shoulders. I looked down at Tweek, who had a blush streaked across his face. I smiled at Tweek.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I really wanted to see Clyde and Token's reactions." I laughed again.

"Gn… It's ok, their reactions are… actually funny." Tweek showed a little smirk of his own. Tweek hesitated for a moment, but he put his arm around my back and cuddled closer to my chest. Clyde and Token looked shocked. I bet they didn't even have a clue me and Tweek were this way. I was startled by Tweek grabbing my collar and pulling my face down to his. He was enjoying the reactions from Clyde and Token. I didn't think he would have the courage to kiss me in front of everyone.

"Get a ROOM you homo's!" I turned my head to see Cartman. He apparently wasn't talking to US homos. Cartman had his body turned to Kenny and Butters. I tried to look over Cartman's body, and I could see Kenny who held Butters tightly in his arms and was kissing him. Kenny shot his head up.

"SHUT UP, fat ass." Kenny let go of Butters. Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets and had an angry expression and kicked stones at his feet, obviously mad at Cartman, and probably disappointed that he needed to stoop kissing Butters now that Cartman pointed it out. Butters looked sad too. He looked up at Kenny and then grabbed at his sleeve. Kenny looked down at the Butters with a hopeful expression. Kenny sighed and wrapped his hand around Butters. Butters beamed and smiled. Kenny still had a frown on his face, but he blushed.

"Can you two BE anymore GAY?" Kenny got really mad.

"FUCK YOU CARTMAN!" Kenny picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it at Cartman. Cartman dodged.

"HA HA YOU MISSED!" The rock went flying and then it hit Damien… hoh shit, this was bad. Damien slowly turned his head their direction.

"Who threw this?" Damien was holding up the rock Kenny had thrown. Cartman pointed to Kenny. Damien's hand caught on fire.

"D-Damien, I-I was aiming for Cartman, please! Please don't kill me, dieing actually hurts! Please!"

"Begging can't help you now." Damien raised his hand about to let a blast of fire at him. Kenny shoved Butters away from him and Kenny held his hands out in front of him in a defensive way and shut his eyes closed.

"AAH!" Butters screamed. He was freaking out and covering his eyes. Clyde and Token stood there flabbergasted. Damien shot the fire, but it missed Kenny and hit the tree above him. It would have hit him dead on if Pip hadn't moved Damien's arm.

"Pip!?" Damien said.

"D-Damien, you shouldn't kill Kenny! Isn't he your friend? You shouldn't kill friends! …Well, actually you really shouldn't kill at all…"

"Sure, Kenny's my friend, but he will come back to life like he always does! Also, I don't think it would matter if I didn't kill people or not, I'm doomed to be in hell anyway."

"BUT IT HURTS!" Kenny shouted. Right after Kenny spook, the tree above Kenny, which was now on fire, broke and the tree limbs landed on Kenny. "SHI-"

"KENNY!" Butters yelled.

"OH MY GOD! Uh… IT KILLED KENNY!" Stan said his familiar phrase, which followed-

"um… YOU BASTARD! Can you call a tree a bastard?"

"Sure?" Stan wasn't quiet sure either. Butters stood there still. He just looked at the now burning Kenny with some tears in his eyes. "It's alright Butters," Stan walked over to Butters and patted his back, "he'll be back tomorrow."

"…Y-ya…" Butters managed to say. Damien actually looked like he felt guilty.

"Well, let's go to the pizza place now, I'm getting hungry." Kyle said.

"So am I!" Tweek agreed. We all started heading towards the pizza place, again. Now, Tweek was just walking besides me. I think the 'excitement' just made him not so much in a 'happy' sorta mood now. I noticed Clyde and Token walking towards us.

"So, um… you two… going out?" Clyde said timid.

"Is it THAT hard to figure out guys?" I laughed. "Would I just kiss a dude, yet alone ANYONE I didn't like?" Tweek smiled a little.

"Well, no I guess, but… ARE you?"

"… Oh my God… I'm not answering to this… you dudes are retards if you can't figure it out."

"Tweek? Are you and Craig going out?" Token asked.

"Y-yes!" Tweek said and blushed.

"I knew it!" Clyde said.

"You guys are idiots…" I sighed. "Do you have a problem with us dating?"

"No." they said together.

"Even though the fact is we are both dudes?"

"No, we don't care, never really have, if we DID care it might be a problem because it seems most of our friends are gay."

"I'm BI not gay!" I stated. Tweek was just silent, I don't think he really wants to be apart of this conversation. I wasn't sure if he was gay or bi to be truthful. "It's all probably from the lack of girls in this town." I laughed. Clyde and Token laughed to. Tweek didn't though. I regretted what I just said, I knew it hurt Tweek, I could tell.

"Um… I left my wallet at home guys and don't have any money…Can you share pizza with me? Please? " Clyde stated.

"Oh great, are you becoming the new free-loading Kenny?" Token laughed.

"Hey, I can pay you back if you want."

"It's fine Clyde, I have enough money to share, but this better not become a habit. We already have a Kenny." I laughed again. "Oh, hey! There's the pizza place!" I pointed to the blue and orange building with the big 'Pizza n' games!' sign. We all walked in the doors and went to find a booth to sit at. Damien was the first to sit, and then pip, then Butters, then Kyle and Stan and Cartman right behind Stan, Clyde and Token then Tweek, and I was at the end. I knew I was the one who was going to order everything because I was at the end. Great. I sighed.

"Alright, so what does every one want? OH! But before we order, everyone brought money, besides Clyde, right?"

"Ya, Pretty sure." Kyle said.

"Your all treating me, I came here with nothing." Damien almost demanded.

"…Alright, so… what does everyone want to eat?" I asked. I heard almost everyone say something different. I heard large cheese and large Pepperoni and veggie. Gross, who likes veggie? "How about we order one large pepperoni and one large cheese? The majority agreed, Clyde was the only one who really disagreed. He said he wants veggie…"Clyde, we are buying your lunch, so don't complain."

" Alright, fine…"

"Ok, I guess I'll go and order it…" No one had a problem with that. I went up the ordering counter and ordered the food. I went back to the table and everyone was gone except Butters. "GOD! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?"

"T-they went to go play the games."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm not really in the mood to play some games." Poor Butters, I guess I wouldn't either if I saw my boy friend die in front of my eyes.

"Alright… I'm going to find Tweek." Butters nodded. This place was huge! It would be hard trying to find everyone. I saw Stan and Kyle playing guitar hero. I went over to them to ask if they have seen Tweek. "Have you guys seen Tweek?"

"Hang on Craig…" Kyle said. They were no doubt the best players I have ever seen. The song ended. "SHIT!"

"YES! HA! I WON KYLE! HA HA HA!" Stan as rejoicing.

"Shut up Stan! I can beat you at every other game!" these two got way to competitive when it comes to games. Right now, they didn't seem like they were the going out lovey-dovey couple, but just like best friends. "Sorry, what Craig?"

"Have you seen Tweek?"

"I think I saw him heading over there. Kyle pointed towards the right."

"Alright Kyle, ready for me to own you again?"

"Your on!" I headed to the right where Kyle had pointed and Kyle and Stan went back to playing. I saw an exit sign. Did Tweek leave? I opened the door and saw Tweek leaning against a wall.

"Craig?" Tweek said kind of shocked. His eyes also looked puffy.

"Tweek? Are you alright? Why are you out here?"

"I'm fine…" Tweek looked to the ground.

"No your not." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Tweek, what's wrong?"

"…I…I'm just being stupid… it's retarded… I know you were just joking around, but it's just me being stupid."

"Huh?" I don't understand what he's getting at.

"… On our way here, when we told Clyde and token we were going out, you said it was because… there weren't enough girls in the town… I know, I'm just being stupid…" I KNEW saying that hurt him!

"Aw, Tweek!" I put my hand to my forehead. "… Tweek, even if there WERE more girls in this town, I promise you, I still would have fallen in love with you!" I felt my face turn hot. "Honestly, I love you, and that wouldn't have changed!" I leaned down and kissed Tweek's soft, warm lips. I parted and gazed into his hazel eyes.

"Really?"

"Do you need me to prove it?"

"…yes!" He just wanted me to kiss him more. This time I embraced him and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, if you wish it." I pressed my lips to his once again and Tweek opened his mouth. I knew what he wanted and so I did. Maybe an alley way wasn't the most romantic place to be making out, but I didn't care. Apparently Tweek didn't either. I moved one hand down to his thy. Tweek then wrapped his arms around my back. I could feel Tweek's cheeks getting hotter. I loved the sweet sounds Tweek made when I gave him a hicky on his neck.

"C-Craig!"

"Heh, you gave me one, I just paid you back." I smirked and moved my lips back to his.

"Did you say you saw him go through here?" That was Clyde's voice. I parted again quickly and the door swung open. Tweek was still in my grasp when I saw Clyde's head pop through the door. "Hey! The pizza is read-… oh!" He realized the situation what was happening, and what I was going to do to him if he didn't leave, "S-Sorry!!" He quickly closed the door.

"DAMNIT CLYDE!" I yelled. I'm sure he heard me. I let go of Tweek. Tweek looked disappointed. "Well, let's go eat the pizza." I scratched my head.

"Ok…" Tweek grabbed my hand and wrapped his around mine. He wasn't going to let go. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I love his reactions when I kiss him. I opened the door and we headed back to our pizza. I definitely was going to make Clyde pay for ruining the moment. I sat down with Tweek and wondered what I was going to do to him.


	8. ACHOO

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.8

"Ok…" Tweek grabbed my hand and wrapped his own around mine. He wasn't going to let go. I smiled kissed his forehead. I love his reactions when I kiss him. I opened the door and we headed back to our pizza. I definitely was going to make Clyde pay for ruining the moment. I sat down with Tweek and wondered what I was going to do to him.

We were all enjoying talking with each other. The pizza was also surprisingly good. I had gotten coffee for Tweek and he was happily sipping away in his own little world. Tweek definitely was out of it. Was it from before when we were making out? My arm was around his shoulders, and resting on the back of his seat. We were close to each other, but not as close as Stan and Kyle. Stan had his arm around Kyle's waist and had him close to his chest. Damien and Pip were sitting awkwardly next to each other and Pip had a stupid looking grin on his face. Damien had eaten 6 slices of pizza already. Tweek and I were sitting next to Clyde and Token. Cartman was sitting at the end of the table glaring at people passing by. We were talking about how we couldn't wait until summer, ignoring the fact that it was only March.

"I think we should all do something this summer together!" Kyle said.

"Like what?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe go on vacation somewhere?"

"I dunno… lets not plan to far ahead, it is only march." Stan stated.

"Ha, I guess your right." I looked down at Tweek, who was silent. He was rather calm and very vulnerable looking. He hadn't twitched in a while either. I glanced over at everyone at the table; no one was paying any attention in our direction. I inched my face closer to Tweek's, no reaction. I inched even closer and my nose was practically touching Tweek's ear. I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Tweek." Tweek's head shoot up and his lips hardly touched mine. Tweek's face grew red but he covered his mouth so no one would here squeaks coming from him. I'm sure everyone has already adapted to Tweek's noises and twitches so they wouldn't be fazed by any squeaks and twitches he made.

"Craig!!" Tweek whispered. I laughed silently. I kissed Tweek's lips quickly but Tweek freaked out of course. I don't think anyone noticed, except for Damien. He raised an eye brow and went back to the conversation.

"Oh, and I'm going to be joining your school." Damien said. My attention then went back to the conversation and we stared.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Ya, my father says I should go to a regular school for my last two years in high school, and then I have to end up going to a collage."

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed. I think I might be feeling sick.

"GAH!" I seemed to have startled Tweek. I looked around the room for a clock. I found one and the time read 2:27 pm. Oh shit! I hadn't been home sense that storm.

"Ugh, hey guys, I need to go home."

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"I haven't been home sense before that storm, and I bet my mom is freaking out."

"You haven't been home?" Token asked.

"Ya, I was, um, at Tweek's house, long story" I blushed a little. Cartman snickered and I replied by flipping him off.

"Well, we'll see you later, Craig." Tweek looked up at me.

"Uh, I'll go too!" Tweek said. We both got up out of our seats and started walking. I waved and they waved back. Tweek and I walked out of the restaurant.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed again.

"C-Craig, are you feeling ok?"

"I think I'm getting sick…"

"OH NO!! YOU'RE SICK? WHAT IF YOU DIE? YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"I'm not going to die from a little cold, honestly." I smiled and put my arm around Tweek's shoulders. He blushed and leaned into my side. I looked around to see if anyone was staring, but there was no one around. The snow on the ground was still high. I was starting to feel really hot.

"C-Craig!" I looked down. Tweek had a worried look on his face. "You're breathing s-sounds strange…"

"I really need to get home; I'm really not feeling good." I was really starting to feel worse and worse by the minute. Now I was starting to feel week. I was loosing my balance. I started to fall.

"CRAIG!" Tweek was hardly holding me up. He wrapped on arm around my back and the other one he used to keep my arm around his shoulder.

"s-sorry Tweek…"

"Craig! Hang on we are almost home!" everything started to turn black.

It was warm. It felt nice. However, my hand felt really hot. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself looking at my ceiling. How did I get home? I tried to remember what happened. I remember I was at Tweek's house, then we went to get pizza, and we headed back to my house. I don't remember ever getting to it though. I turned my head. Tweek was besides my bed holding my hand. His eyes looked red and wet.

"Tweek?" I said in a soft voice to see if he was asleep or not. He didn't reply. I reached over and rested my hand on his head. My fingertips brushed against his cheeks. His skin was soft too. I slowly sat up in my bed. Even though Tweek was asleep, he still had a tight grip around my hand. I didn't feel as bad as I did, but I still kind of feel hot. "ACH-" I covered my mouth before I could finish my sneeze, I didn't want to wake Tweek, but I think I did. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked dazed. He looked at me for a couple of seconds then he was 100% awake.

"CRAIG!" Tweek shouted and threw his arms around my neck.

"T-Tweek, what happened?"

"I was s-so worried!" Was he crying? I sighed.

"Tweek, you don't have to cry."

"I was s-scared! I al-almost didn't know what t-to do!" Tweek wouldn't stop crying, I almost wanted to cry because of how bad Tweek was crying. I wrapped my arms around Tweek and embraced him tightly.

"T-Tweek, I'm fine now! Please don't cry!" I kissed his forehead and he seemed to calm down a bit. Tweek had climbed up on my bed with me. I waited until Tweek settled down. "Are you ok now?"

"Y-ya…"

"…What happened?"

"We were walking back to your house, and you fainted, I got you back home, but it took a while, I'm a lot smaller then you, so it was kind of hard…" I laughed. "Your mom didn't really freak out when she opened the door to find you unconscious though. She is worried though."

"Thanks Tweek…" We stayed silent after that. We continued to hold each other in our embrace. I stroked Tweek's head. Tweek started to feel less tense and his breathing went back to normal. "I don't want to get you sick…" He tensed again.

"I don't care if I get sick!"

"But if you get sick, I will feel guilty!"

"But I don't want to leave you!" Tweek looked up at me with pained eyes. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just say no to him when he was feeling and looking at me like that!

"Tweek… I really don't want to get you sick, and I don't even know what's wrong with me!" Tweek pouted and forced his lips to mine. He parted. "Tweek… you shouldn't have done that…" I leaned forward and kissed Tweek. I pushed him down and pinned him. He squeaked. I kissed his cheek, and then whispered in his ear, "You will regret this." I blushed and couldn't believe I was doing this. I was SICK! I touched my lips to Tweek's and forced his mouth open. I kissed him again then finally let my tongue inside his mouth. I listened to our breathing as it went from normal to unsteady. I started to unbutton Tweek's shirt. Tweek squeaked again and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"C-Craig!"

"Are you regretting?"

"N-no!" I smirked, and unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. I looked down at Tweek. His whole face was red. He had a face that made me want to do more to him. I kissed his chest. He moaned. How I loved that sound. I kissed his lips again. My hand moved from his chest, to his thy. I need to stop before I do something I will regret. I opened my mouth again and we let our tongues battle. I can't go any further!! All of the sudden my nose started to tingle. I shot up and turned my head away from Tweek.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!!" I fell back against my wall. I was feeling really bad, and not just from sickness. "Tweek, we need to stop, I have already given you my sick germs…" Tweek was silent. I looked over at him and saw the hickies I left. I blushed and lay down next to my Tweek. I whispered. "I'm sorry…" It was silent a while longer.

"…I didn't regret it at all…" Tweek said. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tweek…"

"I love you Craig."

"Um… I hate to ruin the moment, but don't we have a project due tomorrow, and I'm also pretty sure a certain someone hasn't started the Diorama." I snickered.

"OH! JESUS CHRIST!! OH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I NEED TO GO FINISH IT!" Tweek shot up and darted out the door. I looked down at the floor… Tweek's shirt was lying there. Tweek popped his head back in the door. "Um… I forgot my shirt…" I snickered and held out his shirt. Tweek buttoned it back up… (poorly)

"Come here!" Tweek walked over to my bed and I buttoned his shirt for him. He was blushing like crazy. I stood up as I finished the last button. "You didn't even say good bye." Tweek looked up.

"G-good bye." I smiled at him and quickly pecked his lips. He blushed. I love how even with the smallest kiss, he blushes so hard!

"I'll walk you out."

"O-ok." We walked down the stairs and I waved to him as he went out the door. I heard my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Craig?!" I heard her walk fast towards the door. "Do you know how worried I was about you? You were gone for more then a night, and then your friend Tweek brings you home unconscious!"

"Ya… I'm really sorry! I must have caught something."

"Yes, well, why don't you just go back to bed and rest, I'll save you some dinner for when you wake up."

"Alright." I headed back upstairs. I hope I could get well before tomorrow. I opened my door and saw on the floor, an empty cup of coffee. I don't know if I would like being away from Tweek if I stayed home from school.


	9. The Hospital?

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.9

"Alright." I headed back upstairs. I hope I could get well before tomorrow. I opened my door and saw on the floor, an empty cup of coffee. I don't know if I would like being away from Tweek if I stayed home from school.

NOTE!!! This is in Tweek's POV!!!

I wasn't too proud how my diorama turned out… Juliet looked like a slaughtered cow, and Romeo looked like a girl. I'm definitely not as skilled as Craig. He says he isn't good at art at all, but really, he is pretty good. I am afraid to show him this disaster piece of 'art' to Craig. I was holding the diorama and could hardly see in front of me. I looked up at the sunrise as I was walking to school. It looked so beautiful…

"Gah!" I had bumped into someone. "I-I-I'm sorry!!" I stuttered. I wish I would just stop with the stuttering!

"Oh, you're quite all right!" I recognized that voice! I looked over the box knowing that I would see Pip. "Hello Tweek!" I recognized his voice, but this was not Pip. He had cut shaggy hair, a baseball cap, a white and red jacket with baggy jeans. This was definitely not Pip. The person before me looked down to the ground. "Oh, you probably don't recognize me with this whole new look." I shook my head. "Well, yesterday after you and Craig left, Damien took me to get a new wardrobe…"

"GAH! P-PIP?!?!"

"Yes!" Pip smiled and looked embarrassed about his new style. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless! "Y-you don't approve of it?" Pip sounded sad.

"GN! NO! I-it's cool! I think this style looks better!"

"Really?"

"Definitely!" I looked around to see if I could find Craig. He wasn't in sight. "So where is Damien?"

"Oh, probably getting ready for school, I was waiting here, you see." Right then flames roared up from the ground making me and pip freak, but then Damien walked out of those flames.

"GAH!! JESUS!"

"Hey spaz." What a warming greeting. Just what I need to start my day.

"H-hi Damien." I said.

"Hello Damien." Pip smiled. It might have been the lighting, but it looked like Pip was red, or blushing.

"Hey Pip." Damien smiled back. Damien glanced at me. "So where's your boyfriend?" I blushed. Were we really that obvious? "Oh common, everyone saw you guys kiss at lunch yesterday, and not to mention how Craig had his arm around you, AND how you two acted around each other." We really are that obvious…

"Um, I don't k-know where Craig is…"

"Hnmmm…" We started to walk inside the school building and we saw Kenny. Butters will be happy that he is back. Kenny saw Damien and shot him a look, he probably blamed him for his death yesterday, well, basically it was his fault, then looked at me and Pip and raised an eye brow.

"Um, this is an interesting group, Anti-Christ, Spaz, and new skater boy?" Kenny said.

"T-t-that's Pip." I said.

"WHAT?? NO WAY!? Dayyyyymn!"

"Do you have a problem with it Kenny?" Damien said.

"Ah, no, actually, I like it better then his last style, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday, Damien took me to get a new wardrobe."

"Ah!"

"Gnn! We need to get to classes!" I said. Maybe Craig is already inside.

"Right-o!" Pip agreed. We walked in the building together and headed to out lockers.

"Um, I need to go to the office and find out my schedule and where all my other shit is." Damien said.

"Alright, catch ya later." Kenny said.

"Do you want me to come with you? I could give you a tour of the building!" Pip suggested.

"Hm, are you aloud to do that?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright then."

"See ya Tweek." Kenny said.

"Yes, good bye Tweek!"

"G-good bye!" Damien saluted. Alright, now it's time for classes.

Later

Craig didn't show at school today. I was really worried! I couldn't pay attention in class at all! What if Craig died! "NO! JESUS CHRIST! HE CAN'T DIE!" I buried my face in my hands, I felt like I was going to melt.

"Who can't die?" I looked up to see Clyde. "What's wrong Tweek?" He asked.

"CRAIG! CRAIG IS DEAD!" I was about to melt down! Clyde looked shocked and frightened, and then his expression looked amused. I was confused.

"Tweek, Craig is probably fine!"

"How would you know?"

"Because, Craig isn't that week, and he would never leave his loved one's sad and scared." Clyde had a point. Then again, you can't really control sickness… and death most of the time.

"Maybe you're right…" Clyde smiled.

"So are you giving Craig's homework to him?"

"Ya."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Tweek!" I waved.

"Bye." After our conversation I headed out of the school. I finally got to Craig's house and rang the door bell. I waited a couple of seconds, but no one answered. Maybe Craig was better and out doing something. I knocked. Right then the door opened and Ruby was standing there and on the phone. She had a worried look.

"Hang on mom, someone's at the door I'll call back later. Tweek!"

"GAH! Is Craig home?" She paused. She looked sad. I was starting to worry.

"Craig… is at the hospital…" She looked ready to cry.

"Do you mean…he's…sick?" She looked down; I saw tears coming down her face. She nodded. She sniffed. If Ruby is crying, it must be bad. I didn't know what to do! How was I going to handle this? Ruby was crying and I wasn't doing anything! "Ah, Ruby, why aren't you with your brother at the hospital?"

" M-my p-parents said I h-had to stay here…" She started sobbing. "I-I really want to see him!" She hugged me. She must really be desperate and scared! I put my arms around her as well. I felt like I was going to cry!

"I can take you to the hospital!" She looked up at me with gleaming eyes.

"R-really?"

"Ya, we just need to get my car," I don't really use my car too much; I normally just walk every where.

"Ok!" We walked down to my house; it wasn't that far away, it was just a couple blocks down. We both got in the car and headed to the hospital. Once we arrived, I got out of the car with Ruby and we went to the front desk. "Craig Tucker's room please!"

"I'm sorry… family members only." Ruby looked up at me then back to the lady at the front office. "I am family! I'm Ruby Tucker! I'm Craig Tucker's younger sister!"

"Oh, alright, what about you sir?"

"GN! I-I'm not…"

"It's ok Tweek, I'll see if you can see him later."

"Alright, Craig Tucker is in room 109, on the 2nd floor."

"Alright. Thank you!"

"Sir, you can wait over there if you would like." The women pointed to a waiting area.

"O-ok…"

"I'll come back later to get you Tweek! Just hang on!"

"Ok." I watched Ruby get in the elevator then disappear as the doors closed. I sat down in the waiting area. I wondered how bad his sickness was. If he is here at the hospital, it must really be serious! Especially if only family can see him! What if… Craig really was going to die? I felt tears in my eyes. I whipped them away, but they kept coming! It had been a good 30 minutes, and Ruby wasn't back yet, in that time, I had seen a woman come in, seemed to be in labor, and a man who had a concussion. Every time the elevator door opened, I would feel my heart race, and I would get excited, thinking it was Ruby, but every time was a disappointment. I started to get less excited every time it opened.

45 minutes has passed now. I no longer got excited when the elevator opened. I was falling asleep now. It was now 7:34 pm. I have been waiting for a while, but I wasn't going to leave. The elevator opened again, I glanced over and saw Ruby step out, and then her mom stepped out as well. I stood up.

"Tweek!" Mrs. Tucker said.

"H-hello Mrs. Tucker!" I said.

"I'm sorry Tweek, the doctors won't let you come and see Craig…" My heart sank. "We couldn't see Craig until half an hour ago!"

"Wh…" I stopped, maybe I don't have the right to ask these questions.

"Well… Craig was infected with a virus… he all of the sudden got really sick… this morning he fainted, and fell down the Stairs and it resulted to a concussion…." They both started to tear up. "He hasn't wakened up sense then… so… he's terribly ill, and has a bad concussion. The doctors don't know when he will wake up." Mrs. Tucker had a tear go down her face. I felt a tear go down my own as well; I wiped it away before anyone would notice. "Tweek… I hate to ask you this, but I was going to take Ruby home, I didn't know you were still here, but do you mind taking Ruby home? I would like to stay here."

"But I want to stay too!" Ruby said.

"You have school in the morning. You're going to school." Ruby flipped her mom off. Her mom didn't reply by flipping Ruby off as she would normally do.

"I don't mind at al!" I said. Mrs. Tucker sighed in relief.

"Thank you Tweek!" We waved as we went out the doors and back to the car.

"You know, I didn't think you would wait that long, I would have come back down to tell you that you couldn't see him… I'm sorry Tweek."

"I-it's alright Ruby. How are you going to get to school?"

"I'll walk; it's not too far…"

"Are you sure? I can always give you a ride!"

"No, I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Really, it's no problem at all! My house isn't that far away from yours."

"… It would help…" I smiled.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 7:20. Is that ok?"

"Ya, thanks Tweek, You're really a nice person"

"Gngh…" Ruby laughed. We reached her house then she got out.

"Thanks Tweek!" she waved, I waved back. I got home around 8. My parents were worried, they were kind of mad too. I told them what had happened and where I have been, and they understood. They were worried about Craig, too. They knew that he was my best friend, but I don't think they knew that we were going out.

The next day

I woke up to my alarm. I didn't want to go to school… but I remembered last night, and how I said I was going to pick Ruby up. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. I went downstairs for some break fast. Once I finished getting ready, I got my car keys and headed out the door. I got to Ruby's house and she was all ready as well, I dropped her off at the South Park Junior High, and went to my school. I got out of my car.

"Tweek! I didn't know you had a car!" I looked over to see Kyle walking up the lot.

"Ya… I do…" Kyle raised an eye brow "Not with Craig?" Pain shot through my heart, I looked down. "A-are you ok? What happened?"

"…Craig…" I felt my eyes getting hot and wet. Kyle looked worried.

"Craig is… where?" I, Clyde, Token, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Damien, and everyone else were now in a group, and I explained where Craig was. They all looked worried, I couldn't talk anymore, or I would burst out in tears. That would be embarrassing.

"C-can we go visit him?" Clyde asked.

"No… I couldn't… only family can, and his family couldn't even see him for a while."

"Oh my god…" Kyle said.

"I hope he will be alright!" Butters said.

"W-What if he dies?" Kenny asked, he looked over to Damien.

"He will most likely go to hell, like the rest of the planet." I felt a tear roll down my face, I didn't want anyone talking about him dieing. "But sense he is my friend too, I won't let him burn in pain. I wouldn't let any of my friends get hurt in hell!" Was that really Damien talking?

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Oh come on! Just because I'm the devils son, I wouldn't let my friends get hurt!" Kenny shot Damien another look.

"YOU hurt ME!" Kenny was mad.

"Heh, you're different ken, you come right back up." Kenny was silent.

"Well, that's good to here…but wouldn't we want him to go to heaven?" Kyle asked.

"Of course!" Token said.

"CRAIG ISN'T GOING TO DIE!" I shouted.

"W-we're sorry Tweek; we shouldn't have said anything…" Clyde said.

"Ya, we wouldn't want Craig to die! Never!" Kyle stated.

"He ISN'T going to die… he will wake up." I walked away, I was about to cry, I wouldn't want my friends to see me cry.

"Poor Tweek…"

NOTE! Switching back to CRAIG'S POV!

I couldn't see anything, everything was dark, and I was hearing moaning and crying. It sounded like my parents. Why couldn't I open my eyes and find out why they were crying? Why couldn't I wake up? Was this just a bad dream? An endless dark dream? If so, I would like to die now. I would rather die. I don't want to be trapped in this lonely, black, barren place. But I won't die, I refuse to. I want to see Tweek. I want to hold him once again. I want to wake up and comfort my family! I want too wake up! I need to! I need Tweek! I NEED TO WAKE UP!


	10. 214

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.10

I couldn't see anything, everything was dark, and I was hearing moaning and crying. It sounded like my parents. Why couldn't I open my eyes and find out why they were crying? Why couldn't I wake up? Was this just a bad dream? An endless dark dream? If so, I would like to die now. I would rather die. I don't want to be trapped in this lonely, black, barren place. But I won't die, I refuse to. I want to see Tweek. I want to hold him once again. I want to wake up and comfort my family! I want too wake up! I need to! I need Tweek! I NEED TO WAKE UP!

TWEEKS (emo) POV

it's been 3 weeks now. This misery was endless. The people around me that I cared about were all miserable too. I was the most miserable one of everyone. I know I really don't have that right to say that considering I'm not related, but I love him. They say the pain of loosing a loved one is great, and it changes your life, but Craig is not yet dead. He won't die. If he did die my soul would be ripped in two.

It was almost as if there was a torch in my heart warming it, but the flame was almost extinguished. When Craig wasn't here to tell me things would be alright, things for me changed. My anxiety became so great, I wasn't sure if I could over come it. Eventually, I was able to get rid of these feelings of anguish that tore at my heart. Without Craig here, my life seems so pointless. I started wondering what the point of life was. Was it really so we could live our life to get to heaven?

When ever I came to school now, my friends would try to cheer me up when I started crying, but it never worked. Eventually, I stopped crying, almost as if I ran out of tears to cry. I heard Clyde talking to Token one day about how if Craig doesn't wake up, I might turn emo. I think I already have become emo though. That was a few weeks ago though. I think I have already become emo. I did feel more comfortable in the darker colors I was wearing. I found myself to have stopped Twitching and stuttering in this time, but I also couldn't show any emotion. As much as my heart ached, and screamed, I just couldn't cry, scream, or show any emotion. I had a blank face, even when I talked. That's with the exception of Ruby.

I did forcefully smile in front of her. Sometimes I almost wanted to just kill myself, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I remembered the way Craig would smile at me, and kiss me, and if there was any slight chance of him waking up or living, then I still had reason to live. I also was still, in a way, taking care of Ruby. I would take her to and from school, and every now and then I would drop by and see how she was doing. Her parents spent every day at the hospital Craig was at. They haven't left his side sense the accident. Sometimes I think if it wasn't for Ruby, I would have just killed myself. I had almost jumped off a building, but once I thought of Ruby and how much pain she already was in, I don't even know how she would be able to get to school with out my giving her a ride to school every morning. I also thought about my friends and how they were hurt about Craig too. They didn't need any more sorrow in their lives.

Right now I was in the car with Ruby on our way back to her house.

"Hey, um, Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… you could take me to the hospital today?" Ruby shyly asked.

"Of course." I said. I drove down to the hospital and parked.

"I won't be long. I just want to check up on everyone and see if there is any new news about Craig." I nodded. Ruby stared at me for a few seconds before getting out of the car. "You don't have to wait in the car you know…"

"That's ok. If I can't see Craig, what's the point really?" She smiled out of embarrassment.

"Ya, I guess your right… Um, thanks again… I'll be out in a few." I nodded again. I watched her as she entered the building. I thought while I was waiting for her to get back, I should do my homework. There seemed to be less homework lately. I sighed. I got out my math homework and started working on it. These damn high school problems were difficult for me. Kyle, however, could probably do these in a snap. After all, he was the smartest kid in our grade. Hell, he was probably smarter then all those seniors too!  
I felt my eyes getting heavy. I wondered when the last time was when I had sleep. 2 maybe 3 days?

I finished my math homework. I looked over at the clock. It read 3:47 pm. She had been in there for over 30 minutes. How long does it take to check up on everything? Maybe… something happened to Craig. I felt a pain shoot through my heart. I rested my arms on the steering wheel, and then rested my head on my arms. I wondered what I would do if something happened to Craig… I closed my eyes. A few seconds after I closed my eyes, the car door opened. I got up. Ruby climbed back in the front seat. She was silent and was staring at me.

"Is… something the matter?"

"OH!!" I jumped at her sudden change of actions. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" She excitedly said. I felt my heart race.

"What??" I said with excitement.

"Craig! He is showing signs of recovery improvement!" My heart sunk the slightest because the news wasn't 'Craig is awake'.

"He is? How? I mean, how do they know? Is he going to wake up soon?"

"Well… they still aren't certain when he is going to wake up… but he was talking in his sleep, yes, but the doctors said that that was good! This all happened while I was there too!"

"That's… that's amazing!" I felt happy. I felt the slightest warmth in my heart. I hadn't felt any sort of warmth in a long time. "Um… what did he say? Or do you know?"

"Well… He…" Ruby looked down. "I was the only one who really heard anything… My parents were out of the room talking to some people…" She looked back up to me. "He was talking about you." I felt my face heat up. "The first thing he said was your name. He kept repeating your name. I decided to try and talk to him. Well, at first I freaked and then I decided to talk to him. It took me a while to realize he wasn't awake… well, anyway, he said your name then I was like 'what about Tweek?' he said he needed you… then… I said 'why?'…. and then he said…" She was silent and started to blush. She looked down.

"Um… what did he say?"

"He… he… said that he… um, l-loved… you…" She blushed deeper then shyly glanced at me. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I felt my face blush as well as hers. I know Craig loved me, he had told me so many times… He had also showed me, but Knowing that Craig still loved me made my torch light back up a little. I felt so happy about this news. "and I'm pretty sure he meant more than a friend." Ruby spoke up.

"Um… I-I… um…" I didn't really know what to say.

"Do you love him?" That question startled me. Of course I loved Craig, more then the world, but I'm not sure if I should really tell Ruby or not. I looked down and nodded slowly. My blush wouldn't go away, instead it grew. "Does Craig know that?" I hesitated, and then nodded again. "So… were, um, I mean, are you guys going out or something?" I scratched the back of my head and nodded, yet again. "I KNEW Craig was gay!!" I chuckled a little.

"He claims he is only bi." I stated.

"Psh! Whatever, I knew he was into guys though!" I laughed. I then realized this was the first time in 3 weeks that I had felt like this. Yet alone even laugh! "Tweek?" Ruby looked at me with wonder. I then hugged Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby!" Ruby really was a sweet girl.

"H-huh?" She sounded confused.

"I think I have been emo for the past couple of weeks… you really helped me!"

"Um…ok?" She still sounded confused, but just accepted the hug. I let go after a minute or two. Ruby had a cute, confused, red-cheeked, face. I just smiled. I started the car shortly after that and started driving to her house.

"But… do you really not care? That you and your brother…"

"Are you kidding? I like you Tweek, so you have my approval of dating my brother. I mean seriously, I can see why my brother loves you!" She grinned. I blushed a little.

"R-really?"

"Hell yes! I'm just sad that you're already taken!" I laughed.

"Really now?" I asked amused. "But, don't you already have a boyfriend?" I asked. She blushed.

"Um… I'm working on it… He hasn't really noticed me yet… I don't think."

"Oh? He's bound to notice you sooner or later, I'm sure! Do you mind telling me who your crush it?"

"…It's Aaron. You know? Jason's younger brother?"

"Oh, Ya! Well, I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks." We continued talking the rest of the way home. Ruby was a fun person to talk too; she seemed to make me laugh. Definitely not as much as Craig, but she came in second. We reached her house a few minutes later. She opened the door and got out.  
"Thanks Tweek!" Ruby waved, I waved back and headed back to my house. I felt so much better after that day. I definitely overcame my 'emoness'.

The next day

I had dropped Ruby off at her school and was now heading to my school. I reached school and got out of my car. I started heading towards the school. I reached my locker and got my books out that I needed for my classes. I saw Clyde stop by my locker while I was still on the ground picking up my books.

"H-hey Tweek." He said.

"Hey man, what's up?" Clyde looked surprised. He stood there looking at me with his mouth agape. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Ah, sorry! It's just… you have been acting all…"

"Ya, I know, sorry man, I was acting like a total emo douche!"

"Hell got that right!" He laughed. He then paused.

"DUDE!"

"What?"

"Y-YOU!!"

"ME!"

"You're not twitching or stuttering!"

"…I don't think I have been for a while."

"Ya, but you were all emo, you're not now!"

"Oh, but I think when I was all emo, I wasn't-" I then remembered what I haven't been doing for the past couple weeks now, my mouth started to drool over the fact. "drinking… coffee…" I was craving that coffee that I love so much now. Clyde laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No… I probably would've been reminded with it sooner or later…" He laughed again.

"But I'm curious… why did you all of the sudden stop being all emo? Is Craig better?" Clyde looked excided now. "Well… he hasn't woken up…" His face dropped a little. "But he is getting better! Much better!" He smiled.

"That's great! Oh my god, he better wake up soon!"

"Seriously man!" We headed off to our first subjects of the day. The rest of the school day went by quickly. The news of Craig getting better, spread threw the school like a virus! Well, it was high school after all. After school, I went over to Ruby's school to pick her up. I waited for a while. Most of the kids had gone home, and there was only 3 or 4 kids waiting outside. I waited for another 10 minutes and she still wasn't outside. I started to get worried. I turned off my car and decided to go inside. I had to go to the front office and get a 'visitor' tag.

"Hello?" Said the secretary.

"Um, I'm here to pick up someone and they haven't come outside yet." The secretary raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, who might this person be?"

"Ruby Tucker."

"Oh, I think she signed out early."

"She did?"

"Yes, her mother came to get her."

"Come to get her? Where did she take her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but this information is classified."

"But I'm their family friends, and I drive Ruby from and to school! I need to know if everything is alright!"

"Well… Mrs. Tucker said she was taking Ruby to the hospital… something happened in the family apparently." Oh no! Oh no!! Craig! Did something happen to Craig?!

"They went to Hells Pass Hospital??"

"Yes, I believe that's so."

"Thank you!" I rushed out of the school and back into my car. I sat there pondering. What am I going to do? I can't really go see Craig. I'm not allowed to! I felt a tear go down my cheek. Why am I crying? This didn't mean something bad happened. The tears just wouldn't stop. Right then I felt my front pocket vibrate. I forgot my cell phone was in there. I took it out and saw the caller ID. It was Ruby. I forgot Ruby had a cell phone and I had her phone number!

"R-Ruby?" I held my breath for a few seconds so I would stop crying.

"Tweek! Hey! I'm so sorry I forgot to call you! I am at the hospital right now, so you don't need to pick me up!"

"Um, ya, is everything alright?"

"YA, ya, in fact, everything is perfect! Guess what?!"

"W-what??"

"It's Craig! I got out of school early because of Craig! He woke up today!" My heart jumped, I wanted to scream out of mere happiness and joy! I felt more tears fall from my face! I was speechless, I was so happy I didn't know what to say! Here I thought something bad happened! "Tweek?" I still didn't know what to say. "Tweak?!"

"Y-ya! Oh my god… Jesus Christ… I-is Craig really-"

"Yes! Yes!! You can even come see him!"

"I CAN?"

"Ya! You need to come down NOW!"

"A-are you sure that's a-alright? I mean, he just woke up today, are you sure its not only family?"

"Ya! I'm sure! I asked the doctors!"

"Will your parents care?"

"They are out discussing with the doctors right now, they are talking about paper work, when he can be release, and all that shit, but they wouldn't care either way, they would probably be too scared to say no anyway, after all what you did for me!" Right after Ruby said those words I turned the engine on and started heading towards the hospital.

"I'm on my way right now!"

"Alright! Oh, and I'm here with Craig now, he wants to talk to you."

"Um, I'm right out side the hospital now, I can talk to him when I get there!" I truthfully just wanted to talk to him face to face from after that long month of not being able to see his face or here his voice!

"Well, alright, I'll see you in a few then!"

"Ya!" right then I closed my phone shut, and walked out of my car, again, and into the hospital, I walked over to the secretary.

"Which room is Craig Tucker in?" I asked.

"Room 214."

"Thank you!" His room number changed, was that a good sign? I pushed the 'up' button on the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the door to open. It finally opened and I stepped inside. I pushed the 2nd floor button and it only took a few seconds to open the door. I saw Ruby standing outside a door. It read '214'. She gleamed.

"Tweek!"

"H-hey!"

"Craig's in there!" She pointed to the door behind her. I stood in front of the door, surprisingly nervous. I looked at Ruby. She gestured her hands in a 'go on' sort of way. I gulped.

"Um…"

"What?"

"D-do I look alright?" She giggled.

"Yes, Tweek, you look very handsome." I smiled and gulped. I opened the door and saw my boyfriends face looking right at me. I closed the door behind me and stood at the door. I stood there for a few moments and was silent. Craig was silent too. I decided to move forward and sit down in the chair next to Craig's bed. I looked down at my feet. We were quiet for a few moments.

"Tweek…" Tears streamed down my eyes and I immediately wrapped my arms around  
Craig. I was getting his hospital gown wet. Craig also did the same gesture and wrapped  
his arms around me. He stroked my hair. "Tweek… I'm so sorry…"

"Y-y-you have nothing to be s-sorry for!" I could hardly say past my sobs. He kissed my  
fore head. I blushed. The feel of being in his embrace felt so wonderful and the sound of  
his voice sounded better then anything else in the world to me.

"But it's my own bodies fault for getting sick!"

"But it wasn't a-at your w-w-will!" We stayed in each others embrace for a while. He  
kept whispering 'I'm sorry' in my ears.

"I love you Tweek."

"I love you t-too!" Craig grabbed my face, and wiped away the tears coming down my  
cheek with his thumbs. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. I then wrapped my arms around Craig's neck and pulled his face down to mine. I pushed my tongue against his and grabbed at his hair. I kept kissing him. I explored his mouth and let the blush crawl up my face. Craig pulled away. He gasped for air.

"Jesus Christ Tweek! You're kissing me as if there was no tomorrow! Are you trying to suck the life out of me?" He joked. I looked at him with a 'not funny, I'm hurt' expression. "…I'm sorry… it's just, I couldn't breath…"

"Sorry… But you know… a whole month…"

"Ya…" He kissed me lightly. "I understand…" Craig held me in his arms tightly. I lifted my head up near Craig's ear and whispered.

"You owe me big time for making me go through this!"

"Y-you just said it was ok, it wasn't my fault!"

"I know… but you have no idea what this did to me! You… said we would finish off where we left off once you got better…"

"What?"

"A while ago, last time I saw you, we were on your bed, and you took off my shirt, you were going to go further, but you said we needed to stop and you would continue once you got better!" I saw him blush.

"I-I remember no such t-thing!"

"Well… we are going to continue." Craig looked at me very surprised like.

"Y-you mean like… sex?" I felt myself blush harder. I nodded. "Tweek… I dunno… it's gonna h-hurt! And I'm in no condition to have s-sex!" Craig blushed a shade of scarlet.

"I don't care if it's gonna hurt, you have NO idea how long I waited to see you! A whole month! I couldn't see you a whole month! I'm a horny 17 year old, and I want to have sex with my boyfriend!" I bluntly said. "And I'm NOT taking no for an answer!!" We were silent for a few seconds. "…And I will wait until you are realest from the hospital." Craig was quiet for a few more seconds. He then smiled.

"Tweek… if you really want to… but there is no turning back, and I guarantee you, it will hurt." I Kissed Craig.

"I know."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Your not twitching or stuttering!"

"ya… I need coffee." I had another urge to have coffee, but held it, and enjoyed being in Craig's arms once again after that long month.


	11. The End

South Park; Not normal? (CREEK) chp.11

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Your not twitching or stuttering!"

"ya… I need coffee." I had another urge to have coffee, but held it, and enjoyed being in Craig's arms once again after that long month.

CRAIG'S POV

I stared across at the white wall, blankly. I was bored. There was nothing to do in this god damn hospital, and the hospital, they didn't have cable! This was so god damn boring! I don't get how my parents could stay in here all day and night! That did tell me how much they did actually care for me though. It made me happy. What really made me pissed, was when I found out Tweek had been suffering because of me, and had almost killed himself. The thought sent shivers up my spine. The thought of waking up to a dead Tweek scared the living shit out of me!

I still can't believe I had been out of it for a whole month! The fucking doctors made me stay in the hospital and go through physical therapy! This was that last day of it though, and then I get to be released from the hospital today! I glanced over at the clock on the TV and it read 2:37 PM. Yes! School was almost out! That means Tweek comes soon, and he will get to walk out with me. I still can't believe I had said I loved Tweek while I was asleep… It was a good thing Ruby was the only one who heard though! I don't know how my parents would react! My attention turned to the door, when I head it open. The doctor, and my parents walked inside.

"Craig, you are being released now! You can leave the hospital!"

"YES!" I shouted! I jumped out of the bed, and stood up. My mom then handed me some clothes. I held up my blue hat, some new dark wash jeans, and a new white cotton jacket with thin stripes down it with a plane dull blue T underneath, underwear, and a pair of new converse. "Nice!" I exclaimed. "Thanks mom!"

"Your sister helped me pick them out. She said I have no taste in teen clothes, and your father is no help at all!" I chuckled.

"I'll have to thank her too! I'm going to go get changed." I turned to the bathroom in my room and changed quickly. If I was fast enough, I might be able to meet Tweek. I opened the door. "Hey, can we go to school?"

"For the love of god son! You just get released from the hospital, and you want to go to school?" My father laughed.

"Well, school is almost over, and I could meet my friends!" I stated.

"Well… you are just being released from the hospital…" I knew what my mother was getting at.

"Mom, I'll be careful!" I sounded almost whiny.

"Mr. Tucker, I think it would be best if you took it easy for the next few days." The doctor stated.

"Aww!" I really was whining like a 5 year old now! "But, I really want to see my friends!"

"Well… I guess we could just go for a minute. We really would like you "to come home with us though!" I under stood. I was out for a long time, and I'm sure my family missed me and was overjoyed to find out I was ok.

"Yeah, that's ok; I just wanted to go say hey to them anyways." My parents smiled. We left the building, and were in the car. We reached my school, and I got out.

"How bout we go pick up Ruby, and come back to get you?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" I waved as I got out, and they waved back. Right then I heard the school bell ring meaning, school was out. I decided to wait outside the school. I really mainly came to see Tweek, but seeing Clyde, Token, Kyle, Stan and them will be fun too! People slowly came out of the building. I recognized some of the people. The first person I recognized was Token. I waited to see if he noticed me. He definitely noticed me.

"CRAIG!" He ran over and gave me a big man hug! "DUDE! OH MY GOD! YOUR BACK!" I laughed.

"Yeah! Token, it's good to see you! How have you been?" Token let go of me.

"I missed you dude! I have been pretty good. You missed a lot! Everyone will be psyched that you are out of the hospital!" Right after Token finished talking, I head a few more voices.

"Hey… Is that Craig?" It sounded like Kyle.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS CRAIG!" Stan's voice I think?

"CRAIG!!!" Kenny sounded in a loud voice. I saw them as they all hurried over to me and Kenny practically glomped me. Kenny let go after a few seconds. I caught a glimpse of Clyde and Tweek walking out of the building. I waved to them. Clyde's face lit up, and Tweek smiled widely. Tweek did come to see me every day once I woke up in the hospital, so he wasn't so surprised to see me. Soon enough, all my friends were surrounding, hugging, asking me questions, and talking around me. I couldn't help but smile from happiness. It really made me happy that I was liked by so many people. They all cared for me! I wrapped an arm around Tweek's waist as we stood in the middle of the crowd.

"Craig! When did you get out!? Are you alright now??" Clyde asked eagerly.

"I got out today, but I woke up a week ago!" I replied.

"WHAT? A WEEK? How come you didn't have any of us visit you?" I glanced down at Tweek. It wasn't that I didn't want to visit them, the doctors didn't let anyone else. Tweek was the only person able to see me. I guess my parents talked to them, saying we were best friends and that Tweek had helped a lot. I don't really know…

"No one was aloud too…"

"You could have text!"

"I didn't have my phone! Sorry guys!" My friends just shrugged it off. I explained to them, I had to go home, and I couldn't have anyone over, because my parents and the doctor said I needed to take it easy. I shot a look that meant 'sorry' too Tweek. I know he would want to come over. My mind thought about what Tweek said to me in the hospital a week ago. He said he wanted to have… sex with me. God, I wanted to have sex with him so badly, but I know it would hurt Tweek! I felt my face turn colors as I thought about Tweek and I on the bed… or in the shower… sweating and going at it!

"Dude, Craig! Are you sure you are feeling alright? You look really red!" Token stated. I felt my face get even hotter!

"Wha- oh… um, yeah, I'm fine, really!!" I said.

"C-Craig!" I heard Tweek squeak. I realized I was squeezing him tightly. I loosened my grip.

"Sorry, Tweek!" I muttered under my breath.

"It's ok…" Tweek sounded sad.

"You ok." I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… I just… I wish we could hang longer!"

"Yeah...me too! I wonder if my parents will let you come over. I bet they will, but sense it's the first night of me being out, I'm sure they want to spend time with me! You understand right?" Tweek nodded sadly. I felt a pain in my chest. As much as I wanted to spend alone time with him, I knew my parents wanted to spend time with me! I pulled Tweek's body closer to mine, and pushed my lips against his! I desperately wanted to move away from the crowd and start getting more into our kissing, but I knew I couldn't. "I love you Tweek!" I whispered in his ear, so no one else could here me. Tweek smiled tenderly back at me in response.

"I love you, too, Craig!" He said in a quiet voice as well.

"Hey, you two love bird's better part, 'cause I see Craig's car coming back!" Clyde said. I pulled away, sadly. I glanced at Tweek with a apologetic look. I smiled slightly, and waved to everyone. I got back in the car, and sat in the back with Ruby.

"Dang, Craig, you actually have more friends than just Tweek!" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Shut up, twerp!" I said teasingly back.

"Your friends seemed really happy to see you, Craig!" My dad said.

"Yeah! They are all really good friends. They seemed surprised too!"

"I'm sure! I bet they were all glad to have you back!" My mother said.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want me back? EVERYONE loves me!"

"COUGH except your COUGH teachers COUGH, COUGH!" Ruby said. I shoved her slightly. We reached home, and got out of the car.

"Ok, Craig, we are eating whatever you want tonight! Name it!" my mother said.

"I don't know… corn chowder really good!"

"Alright, so be it!" I sat down on the couch in the living room. It felt like heaven! Back in my home at last! I picked up the remote, and switched on the T.V. I flipped threw the channels until it reached Family Guy. I watched T.V with my dad and sister until my mom finished dinner. We ate together as a family, and then watched a movie. I decided to go to bed early, after the movie. I planned to spend all day tomorrow with Tweek! I changed into my pajamas and rolled into bed. My bed felt so wonderful! I shut my eyes, and I think I immediately fell asleep.

I awoke to the sun shinning threw my windows. I rubbed my eyes, and picked up my phone to look at the time. It was 11:00 AM. I decided to take a quick shower. I did that, and got dressed. I went down stairs to eat breakfast. I found a note on the counter

'Craig, we are so sorry, but your dad and I have to work. Our bosses said we needed to start working the moment you got out of the hospital because of our lack from work. Sorry!  
Love, mom & dad

Well, now Tweek and I have the whole day together. Ruby wasn't in sight either. She must be with a friend. I got my phone from my back pocket, and dialed Tweek's number. Tweek picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Craig!" Tweek sounded happy.

"Hey babe! Come over! No one is here! We have the whole day to our selves!" I said quickly. I heard Tweek chuckle.

"I'm coming now!"

"Alright! I'll see you in a few!" I snapped my phone shut. I walked to the bathroom, and started messing with my hair. I stared blankly at the mirror, and grinned. I kept thinking that word. Sex. I was feeling incredibly horny today! Holy hell! I am having the hugest urges to have Tweek! I wanted him so badly right now. I heard the door bell ring. I hurried to the door, and greeted Tweek. By 'greeted' I meant pulling him inside and suddenly locking lips with his.

"What a greeting!" Tweek said enthused.

"I'm feeling very… horny Tweek!" Tweek laughed darkly.

"So am I!"

"Must we keep talking?"

"No! Let's get to your room already!" I smirked and grabbed Tweek, and pulled his to my room. I shut, and locked the door.

"Lock?" Tweek asked, cocking his eye brow.

"So no one can interrupt us, and so you can't escape." I grinned widely. Tweek immediately attacked my lips. I wrapped my hands around him. He wrapped his own arms around me, and pulling my close to his body. I Kissed Tweek violently. We have never kissed each other so violent before! I pried his mouth open, and started pushing my tongue against his! I think I physically bruised my face from kissing Tweek so hard! We eventually walked back and into the bed. Tweek stumbled back, and onto the bed.

"Geh!" Tweek sounded from surprise. "Craig…" Tweek said through my kisses.

"Hm?"

"Let's do it!" I paused. I stared at Tweek. "Craig… I want you too!"

"Tweek… I don't know… I don't want to hurt you!"

"If you go slowly, it won't hurt!" Tweek entwined his fingers in my hair and forced my face down to his. We started making out intensely again. My hands, once again, made their way to Tweek's shirt. I slid my hands under his shirt and was feeling all around. I brushed my hands over his hardened nipples. I decided I would start playing with them. I rubbed, and pushed, and kept doing so to get those wonderful moans from Tweek! I pulled Tweek's shirt off, which made it easier to play with Tweek's chest. Tweek pushed me away slightly. "Your shirt has to go too!" I smirked. I pulled off the jacket I wore, and the tank that was underneath.

"Tweek… take off your pants." I said quickly. He paused. He just laid there. "Do you need me to do it for you?" Tweek nodded. I smiled, and moved my hands down to his zipper. I unzipped his pants, and pulled them off slowly. The pants revealed Tweek's hard organ underneath his boxers.

"You too, Craig!" I stood up briefly, and slid my pants off. I can't believe Tweek and I are going to do this! I saw that my own shaft had grown hard. Tweek smirked. I lay back down on top of him, arms on either side of him. I stared at Tweek in the eyes. My gaze fell to his boxers. I looked back to Tweek's eyes. He knew what I just did. He smirked and grabbed the elastic on my boxers. He started pulling them down slowly, right before I grabbed his own boxers. I pulled them off, and threw them off the bed. I stared down at his enlarged shaft. I caught Tweek's gaze, staring at my own. I thought for a moment. I was going to be taking away Tweek's virginity. It would also hurt. I needed to give him something in return. I moved down to the other end of Tweek's body. I watched Tweek's eyes widen. I smirked at that. Tweek propped himself up on his elbows as I moved my way down. I hovered over his hardened shaft, and glanced up. Tweek gulped and shut his eyes. I leaned down, and licked the sides of his dick. I slid my tongue to the top, and slightly stuck it in between the slits. Tweek's breathing started getting abnormal. This was getting hot. I opened my mouth and moved his dick inside. I started sucking at it. Tweek's moans were like drugs to me; I needed more! I sucked harder. "Craig! I-I'm coming!" That just made me want to suck harder, and let him come! "Craig!! Hah!" I felt the warm cum drip slowly out of his dick. I tried to swallow as much of the bitter fluid as I could! I let the rest of him, flow out. I could feel the warm seaman on my face. I licked as much off, but didn't reach. I moved my face back to hid lips. I wanted Tweek to know what he tasted like! He then licked my check, assuming he was licking the sperm off my face. "Ew! Jesus Christ and you ate this?"

"Couldn't let your bed get dirty!" I took the opportunity, and stuck three of my large fingers into Tweek's mouth. "Lick!" I demanded. He did as told. I lathered my fingers, so they were soaked. He continued this for a while, with licking, sucking, and nibbling. Once I thought my fingers were wet enough, I slid them out of his mouth. Tweek, knowing what would come next, spread his legs apart. I moved back on top of him and slid one finger inside him.

"Hah! Ah… Nmmmgh!" Thos moans… I wanted more… I moved my finger inside of him, which unleashed even more moans! I slowly moved in the second finger. He squeaked, but didn't squirm… yet. I moved the third finger inside him.

"Does it hurt too much?" Tweek shook his head violently. I felt the inside of Tweek with my fingers. He let out several more moans. "You sure? It sounds like it hurts."

"Hah! Mmm! I-I'm fine Craig!! Gnnngh! K-keep going!!" He pleaded. I was only going to do this, because he wanted too! I slid the fingers out, and held hit legs. I positioned my dick, ready to go in. I pushed it against his virgin hole. I slowly moved in. Tweek was holding back screams. Were they screams of pleasure though?" I had only gotten my shaft half way in, before Tweek said, "Yes! Craig! Gnaangh! CRAIG!" I pulled out, and back in shortly after. I started humping my boyfriend continuously. I was inside Tweek when I felt myself come.

"T-Tweek! Hah, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come…" I looked at him worriedly. He held my back, forcing me to stay in the position I was in. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. The cum slowly came out of me, poring inside of Tweek. Tweek was loosening his grip around my back. I had the chance, and pullout out from inside Tweek. I watched as my cum flowed out of Tweek. I lay down next to Tweek faced down. "Sorry…" I managed to say between my heavy breathing.

"I… wanted… it…" Tweek said. I laid there next to Tweek in the after glow from sex. I was exhausted. I'm sure Tweek was too. I turned my head to face Tweek. He was facing me too. I smiled, and lightly kissed his lips.

"Tweek… I love you… so much!" I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. Shortly after that, Tweek fell asleep. I felt so guilty. I made Tweek go through all that! Even though he wanted it, I felt terrible for hurting him. I felt my eyes get heavier. I pulled my bed covers over Tweek and I. I yawned quietly, and shut my eyes. I drifted to sleep.

I was awakened, startled. Someone was knocking at my door. I rose, as did Tweek.

" Craig? You in here?" It was Ruby.

"Ah, yeah! Need something?"

"Mom says it's time for dinner. Now!" Tweek and I jumped off the bed, and hurried to get our clothes on. I tempted to make the bed, and then I looked at it.

"HOLLY FUCK! THE BED!" Tweek glanced at the bed.

"Oh… wow!" Was all he could say? The bed was ruined… hopefully it will all come out with a wash… "Hey, um, should I go home then?" Tweek asked. I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"No… stay for dinner! My family won't care!"

"Well… ok…" I stayed in that position for a while. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… we should tell our parents… about us…" I paused.

"W-what?"

"We should! Your sister, and our friends didn't care at all!"

"But… they are our friends! They know us! Our parents… who knows how they will react…"

"Please Craig! It is too much pressure trying to stay secret!" I pondered.

"What… what if they overreact and tell us we can't see each other again?"

"I don't think your parents are like that!" I did think. They probably wouldn't care. It would be just so… so awkward TELLING them!

"Ok… I guess we should tell them… I mean, we will have to tell the eventually, anyways…" Tweek turned around, and kissed me lightly.

"I bet everything will be ok!" I smiled.

"Hopefully…" We walked down stairs. They were surprised to see Tweek with me.

"Oh! Hello Tweek! Are you joining us for dinner?"

"I would love too, Mrs. Tucker!" Tweek said politely. We sat down next to each other. I grabbed his hand under the table, and squeezed. Ruby saw our little display. She raised an eyebrow. Once everyone was served with food, and had sat down I spoke up.

"Mom? Dad?" They both looked at me. "I… WE have something to tell you…" My mom took the turn or raising her eye brow.

"Yes, son?" My dad said.

"Well, um… I… uh… WE, gn, ah!" I couldn't say it! Instead, I took Tweek's hand and pulled his face to mine. I planted a kiss right on his lips. I heard my dad choke, and my mom just stared. I parted away from Tweek. Tweek's eyes were darting back and forth from everyone's. Ruby sat there, smirking her face off. My parents sat there, mouth agape. I saw my mom raise her napkin over her mouth. Was she trying to hide a smile? And a laugh?? My father just sat there. I don't blame him. Finding out his only son liked boys… well… this is the least I expected. But really? Was my mom HAPPY? Ruby burst out laughing. My mom put the napkin down, and looked at me and Tweek.

"Well Craig, you got yourself a boyfriend! That's…um… great!" My mom said with a smile. It wasn't even forced! I think she was happy about this… did she enjoy watching gay boys? My dad sighed.

"Did you get Craig into this whole gay thing for your entertainment?" My dad said.

"No! Honest! I really didn't! I had no idea this was what was going on!" My mother replied.

"W-wait! Do you guys not care that we are… like this?" I asked. My mom hesitated, but shook her head. My dad stared. He obviously wasn't ok, but he wasn't going to do anything. I smiled. I really did love my family. "Now we just have to tell your family, Tweek!" Tweek sulked. This will be interesting. I'm sure Tweek's family won't care either! I thought about what the rest of Tweek's and my lives will be like. Will we still be together 5 years from now? I sure as hell hope so… Our relationship has really deepened a lot! From being just friends, to lovers. My so called, 'not normal' feelings started this all. I sat smiling, holding Tweek's hand as I wondered what future awaits us!

~*The End*~

* * *

I'M DONE!! YAY!!! WOOT!! XD I hope you liked this story! It was my first ever fan fiction I ever wrote! If you liked this, and is sad that it's over (I will be surprised if you are) don't worry, there is an epilogue coming! ALSO, if you really want to read my other fan fictions, please visit me on Deviant art! .

THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
